The Calling
by T.T.Bellice
Summary: Bella is thrown into the supernatural world that she had no idea existed under her nose. How well do vampires, werewolves, cars and an ancient heritage of a chosen one mix into her life? OOC story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters of the book series "Twilight". The books created by Stefenie Meyer and was published by Little, Brown and Company in the US. I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of Twilight. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the creator's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Any characters that are not in the show and created by me are also fictional and any semblance with real people is purely coincidental.

**The tattoo****:** The picture I have of the story is Bella's tattoo more or less. There are a lot variations of it depending on the person. The picture is taken by an action role playing video game called "The elder scrolls V: Skyrim"is developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. Again I own nothing and I don't have any financial gain by using it to my story. I saw the picture by browsing the net.

**The bike shop****:** It's real and in Seattle. I googled it. Again I have no profit of it. I just wanted a bike shop in Seattle and there it was! Of course I have no idea who the owner is. This person is fictional character in my story.

**A/N: **English is not my first language, so bare with me please. Feedback is good for anything you want to say to me. Negative, positive... I'm all for it. So comments please. This is my first attempt on Twilight. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Growing up in a small town like Forks in Washington, gave me different things to do than growing up in a city. So, my best friend Jacob and I grew up, literally, in his father's garage. At the age of ten I knew more about cars than the guys at 'Car and Driver' and at the age of fourteen, I knew how to tore an engine apart and then rebuild it looking like a new one. Also, growing up in Forks, I never had trouble with money. Dad was very generous with me as a child, something that I repaid in kind and never let him lift a finger for any work around the house. But I still remember the exact time I decided to work at the very young age of ten. It was summer vacation from school and we were at Billy's garage driving the guy crazy with all our questions when we heard a motocycle coming from afar. It was a rider traveling along the road in what now I understand was a touring bike. It was the first time I fell in love with something. That moment I vowed that one day I will have the money to buy one brand new touring bike. I was nine then and the day I turned ten I asked dad as a birthday present if I could find a job. It was the first time he called me 'an odd child'. It wasn't the last either.

I don't remember my dad say 'no' to me. Never. No matter what I asked of him he would always give in. Whether because he was raising me alone- my mom left us when I was two- or because I never asked for something unrealistic and difficult, I don't know. A third option would be because he just loves me that much but this is mushy- _and I secretely know that this is the actual reason_. So, the next time we went out to eat in our only option at Forks, before we sit down, he anounced to the packed deli that whoever needed an errant girl, I was their best choice. And so like that, I had become the person for all kinds of easy jobs around the town. From clearing the back yards from leafs to recycling bottles and cans. The thing is that I was smart and willing to do anything. Add that to my age and I was the epitome of a perfect 'yes sir' little trooper. By the age of thirteen, I was cleaning houses, attics, garages and basements. I was doing some yard and garden work, I was babysitting, petsitting and was looking out for the houses for the families who had to leave for a period of time. I've learnt to paint fences and how to run a garage sales for neighbours and acquaintances. At thirteen I also convinced my dad to let me work for the local newspaper. I was proofreading their ads and I was also delivering some of the subscriptions. I had a rout every morning. During the weekends a couple of elderly would ask me to read to them for some extra cash. At fifteen I started working to a local shop for hikers during the weekends... Life was good.

That is the reason I could afford my car and how I met Luke, the owner of a bike shop in Seatle. It was a warm summer morning at the age of fourteen when dad asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him. We would go to Seatle because he had some errands to run but after that the day was ours. I jumped at the oportunity. We work both hard and long hours and we only have the chance to see each other early in the morning or later at night. So everytime we have the odd day off together we try to spend as much time with each other as possible. The ride there was filled with conversations about sports and plans for the future. We laughed with jokes and generally we had a good time. Upon arriving, dad and I got separated. He started his errands and I went window shopping. I was walking for an hour when I passed a motorcycle shop. I was ecstatic, so I got in. I thought I have died and gone to heaven. It wasn't a random dealer shop, no, it was a Ducati dealershop. As I was looking around, a guy about twenty five came over to me. I instantly blushed. I must have looked like a lovesick puppy and I didn't want to give the impression I was into him- all the love was for the bikes around me, not him. But he seemed friendly with his winning smile and very welcome look in his blue eyes.

"Ah... I see another bike lover. I recognize the look in your eyes miss. Who got your eye?" He asked enthousiastically. I grinned then. I knew that I had made a friend for life there! I pointed to a bike beside me.

"That one. When I'm old enough to have my motorcycle endorsement, that is the one I will buy." I pointed to the one I liked most. I expected him to laugh but he didn't.

"A good choice. You like touring bikes then?"

"I do. And after a careful research through the internet I decided... I love this one."

"It's good to know what you like miss. Welcome to Ducati Seatle. I'm Luke Wilson the owner."

"Nice to meet you mister Wilson. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Please call me Luke. Mr Wilson makes me feel old." He smiled friendly.

"Only if you call me Bella." I smiled back.

"You have a deal. Would you like to see the shop? Although I am an official Ducati dealer I am a mechanic first and I repair or restore other bikes too. If you want to look around feel free to do so. I have quiet the collection at the back of the shop. Call me if you need anything. I will be at the front desk ok?"

I nodded and went to the back of the shop like he said. He had indeed a beautiful collection of restored older bikes. It was impressive. I was looking closer to one of them when something licked my hand. I looked down and saw the cutest little thing, a brown and white Jack Russell Terrier. When he saw that I had his attention he started yapping happily around me.

"Hey boy, where did you come from?" I said kneeling down to pet him. He licked my hand again and started to move away. I chase after him, don't ask me why. He led me to a side door at the back wall where the helmets were. I followed him in and I froze. I think it was the second time I fell in love with something. A broken, very rusty and dusty old car body of a Pontiac Firebird. I had a good idea of what I wanted to do when I was older but that moment sealed it for me. I would restore old cars. And that one would be my first. Not only my first restored car but my first car period. A man around fourty came into view that moment. He had kind eyes and a gentle smile.

"Hi there. I see you found Spike."

"Actually, I was looking at Luke's bikes when he found me and brougth me here. I didn't mean to impose."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's Luke's body shop here. I'm working for him. The name is John."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I said politely and he smiled in return. He saw my eyes returning to the destroyed old car and smirked.

"That is Luke's next project. When we finish with this we will have a brand new '72 Camaro."

"Not a chance! Not a Camaro, not a Mercury Cougar, not a Mustang! You will have a Firebird." I smirked at him showing off my knowledge of the cars that shared the same body for a little while at least.

"Here, here! A girl after my own heart... You know your cars Bella. It's a '72 Trans Am" He replied enthousiastically. I gave a mock curtsey and we both laughed out loud. When we calmed down, I asked how much it costs in its state and John said that Luke got it for free from an old friend who needed to get real fast out of state for a job and he was giving away everything unnecessary. His grandfather had bought it for his dad as his first car. The last time it was on the streets was late 80's. Unfortunatelly, it was out in a field for more than twenty- two years." He told me the story of the car. I was impressed. It's good for the car to have one owner. It means that it was authentic, although, the fact that was out in the open for so long was obviously bad for the car. That was a good information for me because I started a plan in my head. I talked a bit longer with John when Luke came in.

"Hey, here you are. I thought you left."

"Nope, Spike brought me here." I grinned.

"Ah... I sould have thought about it." He said as if it was a repeated phenomenon for Spike to bring customers back here.

"Hey Luke, I have a question. How much do you sell this Firebird?" I asked sweetly.

"Eh... it's not ready yet Bella. It's not for sale."

"How about two grand... cash." I added for emphasis. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Two grand is what I paid for it." He said and I saw John doing hand gestures to his boss.

"No, it was handed to you for free and two grand is pure profit." I saw him with satisfaction dropping his jaw.

"No deal. How about four grand?" He asked smirking.

"It doesn't worth this much in the state the car is in. No way. How about two fifty?"

"No, three fifty." He countered and I shook my head negatively.

"My final offer. Three grand cash and the titles and trasnportation back to Forks is yours to pay." I stated firmly. He laughed at that.

"You drive a hard bargain Bella. You have yourself a deal." He said and we shook hands. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked me after a second.

"I will restore it of course. My first car. Red '72 Trans Am 455 HO. Not bad." Then I had a sudden thought and I groaned. "My dad will kill me!" I whined and they had the audacity to laugh at me. Heartless asses... As if on cue my cell phone rang.

"Hey daddy!" I greeted cheerfully. Of course, he knew me very well to let me off the hook.

"You are in trouble young lady." He said nearly sternly. My face fell.

"What? Why?" I said confused.

"Because from the sound of your voice you did something you shouldn't."

"Oh! Eh... Dad, you need to hear me out first." I said pleadingly.

"Where are you?" He asked. I gave him the address of Luke's shop. "Stay there. I will be there in ten." He said and I nodded dumly as if he could see me. He disconnected soon after. I sighed.

"This will be so hard to explain." I said and both of them laughed again.

I wandered around the body shop waiting for dad to come. I asked a lot of questions of course and I thought I overdid it for a moment but both of them reassured me that I could ask them anything I wanted. A bell sounded from the front of the shop and I knew dad was here. Luke said he was going to bring him back here. The first thing I've noticed about dad was his relaxed body. He wasn't mad at all and in fact he was smiling with something Luke told him. That was a good sign. I went to him and gave him a beaming smile and a small hug.

"Look dad. I will be fifteen in 3 months. I need to learn how to drive and at some point I will need a car. Why not one I love or better yet, one I have actually built myself."

"That's ok Bells. But can you do it?"

"You know I can. And Jacob can help too. Sam took over the garage from Billy after his accident and Jacob is trying to convince him that he is cabable enough to be more than an errand boy for him. Sam's answer is always the same. 'Find a car to fix and let me see the results. Then we can talk.' So, this will be our project. We will learn fixing it and Jacob will show Sam that he has enough knowledge to actually help with cars and not only run errands."

"Ok Bells. Show me the car." My dad said smiling.

"Really?" Have I managed to convince him that easily? _Ha! Wait until you find out the car I picked!_ I thought and I cringed inside. I pointed to the soon to be Firebird and closed my eyes waiting for the outburst. It never came. I reopened my eyes cautiously. He was sporting a huge smile on his face.

"A Firebird huh? You do know that this comes with some serious horse power right?"

"I promise to not go above the limit dad!" I hurried to promise.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Bells." He smirked at me but then he had the serious- chief of police- face on. "I trust you to make good decisions Bella. You have a good head on your shoulders. But make sure that I never catch you while I'm on duty young lady, cause I will not make an exception because you are my daughter!" He smirked in the end. Yeah, he was the chief of police in Forks. He could do anything he wanted with my car...

"Thank you dad." I hugged him tightly.

"Not a problem kid. But I thought you were saving for your dream bike. I saw it out there by the way. Indeed it's a beauty Bells."

"I told you _she_ was a beauty. Wait till you read all _she_ can do." I answered him pointing that it was a _she_ and not _it_. "And I think that I will wait a year for the bike. At seventeen, I will have my driving licence for at least a year and I will have some more time to save money. The car will nearly bleed me if I'm not careful."

"You know that if you need help I will give you the money baby." He said quietly. I knew he would. And I knew that he wanted to actually buy me my first car or bike but I wasn't feeling well with him paying so much money. If it was a cheaper car or bike I could let him pay but both were my dreams and they were expensive ones. So I politely declined when we had this conversation once.

"I know daddy, I know. But we talked about it before. I want to pay for them." I insisted. He nodded.

So, that day I bought my first car. We went to the bank and I withdrew the money. Luke had the papers ready for us and I told him the address to Sam's garage. I was beaming. I left my phone number with him to stay in touch. I knew that I would see him again because he was a great guy and I could feel it that I had made a great friend for life that day. We left the shop behind us and went to a nice restaurant for lunch. Naturally, the car took over our conversation. What it was needed to be done and all the work I needed to put in. It would be painful to restore it because of school and work- somehow I needed to pay for the new parts of the car- but I was up for the challenge. So it started a very paiful year for me. I was up at 5.45 every day so that I could start my route for the newspaper. At seven, I would be back home to take a shower, eat something and go to school. I would be back home by three and start working in various of jobs, like cleaning properties or yard work until 20.00. I would go back home to eat something and start any homework I had for the next day for two hours. Then I would go and work with Jacob for my car at Sam's garage for four hours. I would be back home around 2.00 in the morning only to fall asleep like a log until the alarm would go off in the morning and start again. The weekend would start the same way but I would work until 18.00. Then I would go to Sam's and work for solid eight hours. I didn't want Jacob to do all the work because I wanted to learn too so we've manage to work around my schedule. It took a lot of months, a lot of working hours and a lot of money to complete it. But the result was a beauty.

Because I love the esthetic of older cars and the comforts the modern ones provide, I made some changes to my Bird. Changes like electric windows and outdoor mirrors and ofcourse an automatic lock. But the design of the interior I made it out of my mind, literally. I scetched it on paper and did a thorough search for the materials I needed. Thus, started the painfully slow and very careful building of the interior of the car. I had to read a lot about how to use fiberglass and I had to cut a lot because of the things I needed- seven circular cuts had to be made only for the gauges, so you can imagine what I went through to cut if for things like the ventilators, the 7'' screen, the temperature controls and so on. It took me months to scetch it and actually make it but in the end I had my own interior design from head to bottom. Everything was ebony leather- not black, not gray, but something in the middle- with red accents to the seats to add some color. Now, the front seats were sport design and had race harness with sternum straps, instead of simple belts, for extra safety. In general, I had built a modern car in a classic body and the result was beyond beautiful. We finished the car a little after a year- thank the deities that Sam saw the amazing work Jake was doing and hired him full time- and then I found the time to go to a driving school for my instruction permit.

The whole time, I haven't let my dad see the progress we made to the car. So, when I got my permit I asked him to take the day off so we could celebrate. I took him to Sam's garage where my baby was waiting. He was speechless like I expected. I have to admit that it was impressive. He trailed his fingers on the red hood where the black Firebird emblem was painted and whistled. We took the first ride together. I wanted to go to Seatle and show the car to Luke. I tried my best to stay within the limits. I would have to wait a few more months to test her until I could drive alone. We were approaching the city when dad brought up the value of the car.

"You know, I did some internet research for your car..." He trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"You did what now?" I asked amused. "Since when do you use the internet for anything other than fishing news or sports?" I teased him.

"No, I'm serious Bella. There is one car on e- bay like this. It's Code Red. The guy is selling it for nearly a hundred and sixty thousand dollars!"

"I know! The guy did amazing job. I actually stole his idea and put the gauges like he did- he was ispired by a Nissan 350Z- and I also used a Cadillac DTS shifter because I loved it. The similarities though, stops there. First and foremost, he has a beast underneath his hood that produce 575 hp. My engine is barelly above 300 hp. I kind of like that I have the original though. It took me many, _many_ hours of work to cleen her and put her back together but she is like new. Jake nearly had a heart attack when I told him I wanted to keep her. I didn't let him touch her. I wanted to be the one to fix her."

"Yes, Jake complained a lot about that." He chuckled. "So, with all the research I did I took the liberty and payed for your first insurance..." My jaw must have hit the floor because he stopped and laughed before he continued. "Baby, you didn't let me do anything for the car and I wanted to contribute somehow to your first car. It's only one first car that you will ever have Bells." He started to get a bit angry there. "You can't deprive me of this right! I'm your father damn it! I have a right to pay for it if I want to!" He said all worked up because he most certainly feared for my reaction. I was actually very happy he did it because I certainly couldn't afford an insurance right now, let alone the insurance my dad paid for. I had nearly drained my account, I left ten grand for an emergency from the initial thirty three grand I've managed to put aside all these years. Plus, I also spent the money I made from working this past year- eight grand. So, knowing my dad he actually paid top dollar for this. I looked at him for a second before I focused on the road again. Then I smiled warmly.

"Thank you dad. It means a lot to me. I've spent thirty one grand for the car and I am on my emergency pilar, something I didn't want to use for the insurance. Thank you." I said sincerely and I thanked the heavens that I was driving because I would have shed a tear or two right there. Bite me! I was touched!

"No problem Bells!" He nearly barked from happiness. And he says _I __am_ odd... pff! "It actually took a bit to persuade my agent to sign it up but you being my daughter and me never having an accident and the fact that I'm police convinced him in the end. It's very good insurance Bells. I made sure of it." He said as if he was trying to convince me.

"I'm sure it is dad. You want nothing but the best for me so I believe you. Stop worring and enjoy the car ride!" I said and for the rest of the drive we both had goofy smiles on our faces.

When we arrived at Luke's shop, I used the horn a couple of times until he came out. I saw him raise his eyebrow and he stood there for a few precious seconds and admired the outside work. The color was a vibrant red with a black Firebird covering nearly the whole hood. The only other changes I did was to add the Pontiac Arrowhead at the very front of the car and changing the fog lightning. I also took out the cross shaped chrome metal that there was in front of them- it was plain useless. He came closer and his jaw hit the floor when he saw the interior.

"Holy crap Bella!" Were his first words.

"Nice work huh?" I smirked and got out to greet him with a handshake. He hugged me, to my surprise, his eyes never leaving the car. For the next ten minutes I answered his questions. He was ecstatic and I could see it in his eyes... he was dying to take it for a spin. Yeah, right. Not in my watch buddy! Dad suggested to have lunch together so I took the car to the back, where the garage was. John had the same reaction as Luke. I answered all the same questions again for John. It was fun. During our lunch Luke told me that he had a friend who was looking to sell his Mustang.

"I know you told me to have my eyes and ears open for any Camaro but so far nothing. But I have something else for you if you are interested. It's a '70 Boss 302 Mustang and it's a steal. He fixed it himself from scratch like you did with the Firebird and the first time he took it for a spin, a drunk driver hit him. He wants to sell fast because he is so dishartened. I haven't seen it yet but we could go together if you want?" Luke told me hopefully. I was sure he wanted to ride with me. I looked at my dad to ask for his permission. I was underaged unfortunately.

"Go. And be safe please. I will stay here and talk with John." He said knowing full well that I wanted to have the car for myself. So we jumped in the car with Luke and speeded away. We had fun enjoying all that a powerful engine can give us and we reached our destination quickly. I talked to the owner and saw the Mustang. It was a beautiful muscle car that if we put some good hours of work into it we could ask easily fourty grand once finished. The problem was that I didn't have the money he needed. We talked prices and it was obvious that he knew what he had in his hands but he wanted to get rid of it quickly. So he insisted on fifteen grand cash and he wouldn't move from the price. I thanked him but I said I didn't have that amount of money so soon after I finished my car. He wanted to see the work I did and he was more than impessed. He asked me if I was going to do the same with the Mustang. I told him truthfully that I would give the car to my best friend as a gift for all the work he had put in my car so he could sell it and find a Camaro. It was his dream car. But I promised that no matter what Jake would want to do with the car I would restore the engine. He was thoughtful for a while and then made me an offer.

"Take the car, have it fixed and sell it. Then give me my money." He said and I froze. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "No hidden agentas here Bella. I just don't have the will to do it again from scratch. I did it once. That's it. I invested ten grand in it for the new materials and the car- even in this state- worths at least five grand. I don't care about the personal work I've put in it. But I want the money back. So, fix it, sell it and then give me my money. Since Luke brought you here I don't need any more credentials to protect my investement." So, just like that, I had a new project to run. We made arrangements to bring the car to Forks the next day himself. We parted ways with Keith and I was literally skipping.

"How much do you think we can get for the car in the end?" I asked Luke who was beaming by my side.

"Well, If you do the same work you did in this baby..." he caressed my car "... then any price between ninety and a hundred and twenty grand easily." He said confidently, his fingers tracing the Firebird I had sewed in the leather above the glovebox.

I wanted to believe him but the work would be difficult. I thanked him for letting me know about this oportunity and I asked him why didn't he buy the car. He told me that he would have bought it himself if he hadn't seen the work I've done with the Firebird. He wanted the same respect to be paid to the Mustang too. I liked his honesty and I would reward it one day. On the way home, I talked to dad about it and he told me that he knew that we could do a great work with Jake and if I needed anything that he was there to help. He managed to calm me down and when I talked to Jake he was beyond happy. The amount of cash he would get after the car's restoration would buy him his dream car. So we started early in June and we had the car ready for the eleventh of August for the famous Pomona's Swap Meet & Classic car show. We had worked our asses off with Jake to have it ready for the Swap meet. I had to drain my safety net for some new parts and I had to work some extra jobs to make some fast cash for some touches here and there. So, it was as good as a vacation could get when we went to Pomona for the show. It was really amazing. First of all I drove my new car there. Dad and Luke came along. Dad because he wanted to be there at my first selling and Luke for the cars. Dad even let me ride with Jake in my car while he was with Luke to the truck towing the Mustang.

I won't bore you with any more details, but we sold the car at a hundred and twelve grand. And get it, a woman bought it telling me that she had finally found what she was looking for, an old muscle car with all the new technologies and comforts! Ha! That was awesome! Both the Mustang and my Firebird attracted a lot of onlookers. I even had an offer for a hundred and twenty thousand dollars. I refused ofcourse. My baby was priceless. Jake and I answered what it felt like millions of questions. Thanks to Luke's foresight, that surprised me to no end, we even gave some cards with our names and phones on them. From the selling money, I deducted the fifteen grand that I would pay Keith with, the twelve grand that I paid for some materials and the cost for towing the car to Pomona and five grand for Luke for showing me the car. From the rest eighty grand, which was the actual profit, I put aside eight grand- ten percent of the profit- for Sam. We had made a deal so he could let us use his equipment. The rest, I split them in two for me and Jake. When I actually handed him his share, he nearly broke my ribs with the hug that followed. When I gave Luke his money, he refused to take it until I insisted. It was because of him we were here in the first place.

"Always great doing business with you Bells." He stated smilling. He had adopted Jake's nickname for me. These two were like two peas in a pod.

"Well, keep your eyes and ears open for any good oportunities then." I grinned back.

That night, I was nursing a root beer when it hit me. I would be sixteen in four months and I already had the money for the bike I wanted. Hmm... no, I wanted to wait another year to enjoy my car first. At least there was no reason to keep doing every job available in Forks for cash. I could relax my schedule a bit and have more time for myself. I wasn't feeling very well lately. I had headaches and I had trouble sleeping. And when I did, I slept like a log and had trouble waking up in the morning. I put it down to the amount of work I was doing the last year so I wasn't very concerned. A few weeks of good night sleeping and everything would be back to normal again. Yeah right! If only it would be so simple.

We returned back to Seattle a couple of days later. I paid Keith off and drove back to Forks with dad. It was twilight and the sun was creating beautiful colors to the horizon. I was singing softly to Katy Perry's 'The one that got away' when I felt my dad tense. I looked at him.

"What's wrong dad? I am within limits." I said puzzled.

"I know Bella. Stop the car." He said seriously and with a voice that foreboded nothing good. I stopped the car and he was outside instantly. He looked around and I could have sworn that I saw him sniffing the air. He turned to me and I was afraid for the first time in my life. He's eyes had turned blue and his voice had a deep hue that I'd never heard before.

"Bella, listen closely to me. This is very important. You need to go as fast as you can back home. Step on it. That's an order. You don't stop for anything and no one until you get there. You don't go anywhere until I'm back. I will explain later. I don't have time now. Baby, if I don't come home by morning, open the last drawer of my desk. You will have all the answers then. If I come home I will explain personally, if not remember..." his voice broke.

"Dad..." I whined. I wasn't stupid but why the hell was he saying that there was a chance he wouldn't come home?

"Bella, I love you. Always. Now go!" I was looking at him hurt. "NOW!" He shouted at me and I complied. I refused to tell him I loved him. That was not a goodbye. I would see him at home in a while. I floored the car and I was home in less than fifteen minutes. And I waited and waited and waited. The minutes gave into hours and then morning came and dad was not home yet. What the hell happened?! I was so confused. Then the front door opened and dad came in covered in blood and naked. I was shocked to say the least until he uttered my name.

"Bella..." He wispered brokenly and nearly collapsed. I was by his side instantly without asking questions. 

"You need to go to the hospital." I said firmly.

"No hospital. I will be fine until this evening, I promise... just... bed... please." He said and again I complied. I would learn soon enough what happened. For now, all that mattered was dad being ok.

I lay him down and he fell asleep almost instantly. I took a clean sponge and tried to clean him up as best as I could. He had claw marks and bite marks... what the hell did this to him?! The gashes were deep and they worried me. But he had said no hospital so I would have to do my best with what they taught us in school. I dressed them as best as I could and I went to sleep. I've managed a couple of hours before I woke up from bad dreams. Dad's blue eyes instead of the loving brown I had known for all my life, perplexed me. I waited for hours for him to wake up and when he finally did I was so relieved that I cried. I really didn't know what I would do if he hadn't come home and I don't even want to think about it. I went to him to prevent him from standing up.

"Easy dad. You have some pretty nasty gashes there. You don't want to reopen them." I told him pushing him gently back down. He gave me a small smile.

"They are gone already Bells." He said seriously and tore the bandages from his torso for me to see. Indeed, instead of angry, red gashes he had smooth skin and already fainting marks. I am sure I was looking at his chest as if he was an alien... well, now that I think about it for all I knew, maybe he is. He kept the blanket around his waist and told me that he would go take a quick shower and then it was time for us to have a serious talk. I don't think I spoke or responded. I was out of my mind and to tell you the truth I didn't know what to think. So, I tried to close my mind of any thoughts and opened the tv. Some strange killings in Seattle were occurred. They have found two bodies drained of blood and with four puncture wounds as if they were bite marks. Speculation of a new Pagan group which used some kind of ritual killings as a way of initiation was again on the rise. That was nothing new. From time to time they find bodies with bite marks, drained of blood and the same speculations are made every single time. Pfff... they don't know what caused it and they are feeding horror stories... That moment dad came in. He saw the news and his jaw locked. Did he know who caused all these deaths? Well, not important. I want answers about him now.

"So... what's going on dad?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, the question is what am I, Bells. And the answer is... not human. I'm around twenty three centuries old. I considered to be young between our species." He paused. He didn't know how to continue.

"Our species? Two thousand three hundred years old? That is obscure dad!" I panicked.

"Bella, I'm a werewolf. Our lineage goes back to the beginning of times. My family comes from a region in Greece called Macedonia. Your mom comes from there too. Our families knew each other and I've watched your mom growing up. You are awakening too Bella. The last few months I've watched you gaining height and muscle. In the beginning I thought height was normal in your age. A lot of young people go through growth sprouts and I imagined the muscles were from the work in the cars. But I've watched you closer and you don't sleep well- I can hear you tossing and turning at nights. And you massage your temples awfully often- signs of intense headaches. The other day after you sold the car, you were so excited when we were talking that for a moment your eyes turned blue. All these are signs of the awakening Bells." I was sitting there listening to him talking but my brain could not comprehend anything. I was a sixteen year old American girl, with a thirty four year old dad. I loved cars and touring bikes and my favorite subject in school was history. My best friends were Jake from the Quileute reservation and Angela from school. I was pretty sure I was gay but I've never talked to anyone about it. It was my secret. I mean that is an innocent enough secret right? I mean in comparison with what my dad kept from me, I'm sure mine was nothing! Holy Mother of all things! A werewolf! I was becoming a freaking werewolf! I felt the panic rising in me and instantly dad was in front of me.

"Bella, I know it's a lot to get your mind around..."

"You think?" I mocked him and instantly I regreted it. "Sorry dad. It's just so much! The only secret I've ever kept is that I'm gay and you..." I stopped talking and covered my mouth shocked and terrified with his reaction. What happened to my brain- mouth filter! Crap! I know I'm in trouble. I mean I've read some parental reaction to their kids being gay and it wasn't so good.

"Really? I'm telling you we can turn into wolves and you are concerned about my reaction to something I already knew? Bella, I swear...! You are so much like your mom sometimes!" He said frustrated. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I mean you are focusing in the wrong thing here!" He corrected himself. And then it hit me.

"You knew?" I asked wide eyes and all.

"Of course I knew, Bells! You are turning sixteen in a month and you've never shown any interesting in boys unless they had a car or a bike. You nearly drool when we see any game and the cheerleaders are doing their dance and your room is full with posters of female actresses and women on cars. I kind of had an indication." He smirked at me and then he added. "Poor Jake." What did Jake have to do with that? Huh... I can't focus right now! One thing at a time.

"So, you are ok with it?" I asked tentatively.

"Baby, I only want for you to be happy. I don't care who you love as long as they respect you, they don't take advantage of you and make you happy." He said sincerely. I was relieved. I was really afraid of his reaction.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot." I said and then I focus on the main topic. I narrowed my eyes at him and he backed off. "You are so not off the hook yet! Really dad? Werewolves? We can turn into giant beasts and you never told me? What were you waiting for? For me to turn in front of all my friends and then tell me?"

"Bells, it's not that simple to turn. Especially for the first time. You need to be eighteen for that. I don't know why all these things are happening to you so early. It's been like that for all I can remember. You are just special like that I guess." He said to lighten the mood. I shoved him playfully.

"So, tell me about us. About our heritage, about my family. Where are all the others? Where is mom? I have so many questions dad!" I said somehow excited but still scared to death. What do we eat in wolf form is one thing that bothered me and I didn't want to know. All the myths that I've read and the movies I've seen about werewolves came to mind and they weren't all good. So, I wanted to leave this topic for as much later as possible.

"I will tell you the basics tonight and not the family history, ok? We turn into a wolf for the first time the night of our eighteen birthday. The size of the wolf depends on the human body that we have. The bigger we are in human form the bigger we are as wolves. But in general, imagine a wolf the size of a horse more or less. We can turn into our animal form only when the moon is out. During the day, we can only enhance our senses." He said and stood up to demonstrate. "Look at me." His eyes turned blue and the hue in his voice compelled me to look at him. This time though I've noticed the rest of his body too. His jaw was slightly longer and his four canine teeth where visible in his slightly open mouth. His ears were pointy and an inch or two bigger than usually. The last change was to his hands. They had long claws on them. I frowned and he took his human form again.

"There are threats and dangers out there Bells. We need to be able to defend ourselves even when we can't change because of the daylight. So, the form you saw is capable enough to protect us until we are able to change when the night comes. We can smell and hear from miles away. We can change like this any time of the day or night and we can change into wolves only at nigths and that if we choose to. But we _must_ change during the full moon. That night, we are trully beasts Bells. That night is the only night that we can feel bloodlust. The form we take during the full moon is the form of a Lycan. Lycans are the beasts we keep inside us. An untrained Wolf kills humans in Lycan form. The trained ones kills animals to conquer the thirst of blood." He said and sighed when he saw my terrified expression. "I haven't hurt a human like that since I was very young Bella. And that was more than twenty senturies ago ok? So, relax. I'm not a monster and I will not let you hurt any one when you turn into a wolf for the firs few years ok?" He said and I was somewhat relieved. "Lycans are very difficult to be restrained but if the Wolf is trained, they can restrain the bloodlust when they turn into Lycans." There was a pause and I tried to absorb all the information. A few moments later something new came to me.

"What about your tattoo dad?" I asked as I remembered how badly I wanted one like his when I was younger. I asked him if I could do the same one, when I was older. He had laughed then and he told me that it was a sure thing. I hadn't paid attention to his answer back then but now it made sense.

The tatoo was very beautiful. It was the outline of a wolf's head. As a fond there was a full moon and in the edge of it there was an eclipse. All that was in a bright yellow- orange color. At the lower part of the moon were some kind of shading that was like clouds but it was in the colors of the Aurora Borealis with purple being the one in command. And then into the wolf's head there was some kind of constellation with eight stars in a different part of the head. Two stars in the ears, one on the top of the head, one in the eye, one in the nose, one next to the upper canine tooth, one in the mouth and one at the base of the jaw a little above the place where the body was starting. Somehow the only two stars who were connected with a visual line was the one from the top of the head to the one from the base of the head. I had no idea of the meaning back then but seeing it now it was obvious that it meant something connected to our heritage.

"It symbolizes the connection between the seven families of wolves there are in the world. The families, or clans, are the seven stars. The eighth star on the base, is the connection between us to our Wolf. We called it Psyche, the greek word for soul. You can call it Anima if you like, the latin name is more commonly known. It's the beast we have inside us. The eight stars combined give us the Werewolf constellation that only the Wolves can find in the map of the galaxy. Imagine it like this. There is a vail between these eight stars and between the humanity that only unravels once the connection between the Anima and the person has been established. With other words, when the person is turned into a Wolf for the very first time, a tattoo will automatically appear in the left shoulder. The visible line between the Anima and another star of the contellation depends on the family the person belongs to. Every family is different depending on what their responsibility to the world is. Mine is The Keepers and as the word says, we were the keepers of the knowledge of our existance. Our family's purpose was to keep archives with the activities all the the families were doing. To understand that you need to understand the purpose of a Werewolf's existance. We were given the gift of the change in order to keep the vampires in line..." Whoa, whoa! Vampires? Really? Like real vampires with fangs and drinking blood? I must have had this stupid expression in my face cause dad sighed again.

"There are real vampires?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes Bells, there are real vampires. We were to make sure they didn't kill innocent humans just for fan. That is why we were created in the first place. That's what happened yesterday. I smelled vampires nearby and I've tried to make them stop the killings in Seattle but they wouldn't listen to me. So they attacked me and during the fight I killed them. By the supernatural Law, every vampire can kill humans in order to feed but within reason. They had kill three people a couple of days ago and they killed again yesterday. The second killings, the ones you were seeing in the tv earlier, were for their fun. That is forbidden and punishable by Law. When we were fighting, another wolf came and helped me kill them but once they were decapitated, the wolf attacked me. That's why you saw the claw marks. He wasn't a werewolf but a shifter."

"A shifter?" I interrupted. How many supernatural creatures were there? Crap.

"Yes, a shifter. Shifters can shift in any animal they are bound to. The Quileute people can shift into wolves. Of course they are not werewolves. They can shift any moment of the night or day." I was rendered speechless. The Quileutes? Jacob too?

"How can they do it?" I croaked once I found my voice.

"Their legends say that they had a serious problem with the cold ones, their name for vampires. They attacked their tribe and killed many of their people. Their chief asked the Spirits for help and they granded him the previlege of shifting into a wolf whenever he needed along with his children. That is how they originally shifted. Ever since then, the direct discendants of the wolfs can shift too. They pass the gene from generation to generation. If the danger is big and there are not many discendants, the youngest and strongest members of the tribe shift in order for the tribe to be protected. So, I guess since the vampires were in Seattle, so close to the Quileute land, they triggered the gene once again and somebody from the tribe shifted. The last ones that had shifted were the generation before Billy. His dad, Ephraim Black, was the chief and had come in contact with a family of vampires, the Cullen's. But they were different than the vampires they had met before. They didn't feed on humans but on animals. So, they made a treaty. They could stay in Forks but they were not allowed to harm any humans or come into Quileute land. So they stayed for a few years and become members of the community here. But they moved on a few years later. You see, vampires don't age. They stay at the age they were turned until someone kills them. They didn't want to make the humans suspicious. So, by leaving and without any other vampires nearby, the next generation of the Quileutes, like Billy's age, had no reason to shift and the gene- athough it has passed down to the next generation- stayed dormant. Now, someone shifted again. I think it's Sam. He is the older of this generation and if I'm not mistaken he is one of the discendants of the first shifters."

"Oh wow. That is so cool and so depressing at the same time." I said intrigued by their legends. We stayed silent for a few minutes. He gave me the time to absorb all the information I guess.

"You have a lot more to tell me don't you?" I asked meekly.

"Yes but It's not like we don't have time to do it later baby."

"Can I go out for a drive please? I know it's pretty late but let's face it, you are the authority around here and I don't think your officers will dare to give me a ticket for driving without supervision or late at night." I said cheekily. He looked at me sternly for a moment and then shook his head resigned.

"Go and be careful please. I'll see you in the morning." He said and kissed the top of my head before he went upstairs to sleep.

I took my keys and went out to my car. I drove the empty road to Port Angeles for a while absent- mindedly until I've found an opening large enough to stop. I've noticed my mood changing. I got irritated and I had a killer headache. My eyes started to burn sligtly and I had gone to Crescent lake in hopes that the nature would make me feel better. The view was mesmerizing. The moon was up and the whole lake was illuminated by its pale light. It wasn't as strong as when it was full moon but it was enough to make everything looking amazing. I suddenly was angry. Would I be able to ever see and enjoy a full moon or was I condemned to be a Lycan for the rest of my life in every full moon? That was bad. From afar, I've heard an engine coming closer to me and when I looked at the street I've noticed the lights of the car. It was racing as fast as I did coming here- which was a lot- if not faster. The burning in my eyes and my headache intensified. In addition my shoulder started to burn too. Something wasn't quiet alright. The car slowed down when it reached me and the driver changed their lights to position lamps before they came out of it. I've noticed that it was a young woman but I could not see her characteristics fully. But what caught my attention instantly was her eyes. A beautiful golden color that illuminated as if from the inside. I was hooked right there. My eyes burned like crazy and I wanted to scratch my shoulder until the skin was no longer there, that's how much it burned but I could not turn my head away from the figure.

"Hi there. Do you have any car trouble that you need help with?" She asked politely with a voice that was sweeter that wind chimes. I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life, yet when she spoke my ears started to feel funny. Noises that I couldn't hear before was innundated my hearing. And then she started coming to me and I caught her scent. Vanilla and white chocolate made my brain empty of anything I knew and replaced it. It was heavenly. My canines started to hurt that moment and I suddenly had a clearance for a second to have a coherent thought. My Wolf was coming out. The burn to my shoulder was my tattoo and my Anima was making the connection to my family, the Keepers. Then another thought hit me.

"Run..." I've managed to say. "Not... safe... run..." I croaked. She didn't seem to have heard me because she came to me faster and tried to catch me as I was losing my balance and my knees hit the ground. She was right in front of me and touched my face.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" She asked again but it was too late. I don't know what happened with her touch but the moment she touched me everything intensified. My skin burned under her touch and I felt my tears from my eyes wetting my cheeks but not cooling them at all. I wanted to scream, so I did. But the scream was not what I expected. It was sounding a lot like a wolf howling to the moon. For a moment our eyes met but before any of us could do anything I heard voices around me and a lot of hissing and snarling. Voices I didn't know and one I knew all too well, my dad was here. Mother of all things... now it would be easier.

"Dad..." I whispered. Instantly the voices stopped and two arms wrapped around me.

"I'm here Bella. I'm right here baby."

"Dad... hurts..." I tried but another howling came out that moment. My head was hurting so much that I wanted to smash it with something... do anything to make the pain go away.

"What's wrong with her?" The angelic voice asked panicked. No! Why was she afraid? I would never hurt her!

"Alice, it's not our problem!" Another voice said hissing. "Let's go!" I could here some steps and some noises I couldn't recognize and then a loud crack was heard. Like when a rock hits another rock. And then I snapped. Everything stopped hurting at once and I found my self with my hand around a boy's neck. And I was hissing at him. I have no idea what had just happened. One moment I was hurting in the arms of my dad and the next moment I was ready to kill a boy. But I could not let him go for a reason who was beyond myself. I heard loud hissing and snarling from the other people around me but dad voice cut them all.

"Don't you dare move if you want him to live! Alice, you are the only one she will listen right now. Try to convince her that you are ok and that he didn't mean to hurt you." I could hear him talk but I really couldn't understand what he meant. Who was she and why would I listen to her? Then I felt her hand to my lower back and her sweet voice next to my ear.

"Bella, let him go please. I'm ok, I'm right here. See? He didn't hurt me. All is good. He is my brother." She said and I instantly calmed down. I let the boy free and he fell to the ground but he was quickly up to his feet again. I turned my head to look at her and my gaze locked with hers. Everything felt aligned to my universe. I felt my eyes being mine again and my hands lost their strength. I stopped hearing things I shouldn't and my canines were back in my mouth. I felt like me again and then I realized I was staring at her. I flushed and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry! I really have no idea what happened!" I said and my eyes never left hers.

"No harm, no foul." She said smiling sweetly. Dad came over to us and cleared his throat.

"Bells, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Now I am, yes." I replied hugging him.

"Good." He said and smiled a little. He turned to the others. There was six of them across of us and Alice who was next to me.

"I apologize for all this." Dad started. "You must have a lot of questions. Perhaps a more... private setting would be more appropriate for a conversation like this?" He asked and looked straight to a blonde male- he had the same golden eyes as Alice- who seemed to be the spokeperson of the group.

"Of course. Would you be interested to come to our house? It's not far from here. It's outside of Forks." He said in a very shoothing voice that it would be impossible to hide malice behind it. I liked him already.

"Forks? Golden eyes... do you happen to be the Cullen's?" Dad asked seriously. They have been taken aback by his question. Cullen's? Where have I heard this name before? Oh! Of course! The vampire family that hunted animals instead of humans.

"Yes. May I ask who are you?" Mr. Cullen asked still politely. Othen than surprise he was relaxed. No sign of fear or distrust.

"My name is Charles Swan. Chief of Police of Forks. It's nice to put faces to the names. Welcome back doctor Cullen." He said and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. But please call me Charlie. This is my daughter Bella. I apologize again for the incident." To that he looked at me and I looked down for a moment shifting my weight from one foot to the other embarrassed. I looked up to the boy who I nearly took his head off and mouthed a weak and pathetic 'sorry' to him. He just nodded and looked suspiciously to my dad. What was his problem? I apologized, didn't I?

"Ah... the young ones are hard to be controlled. Please call me Carlisle." Mr. Cullen said evasive. I was pretty sure he knew what dad and me were. "This is my wife, Esme..." he continued with the introduction of his family "...and our children, Edward..." he looked at the copper headed boy that I almost killed. "...Rosalie and Emmett..." Rosalie was blonde and the second most beautiful girl I've met in my young life- with first being of course Alice- and she was holding hands with a bear of a young man who had a grin on his face and a friendly posture. They nodded at me. Rosalie with a scoff on her face while Emmett would literally beam if he could. "...and last but not least, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle finished and I looked at the other blonde vampire. He was tall and had shoulder length hair. He was very serious and just nodded at me. And then I looked at Alice. With short hair pointing in every direction, golden, cat- like eyes that could reach my soul and red, perfectly shaped lips was a sight I could watch for eternity.

"And that is the reason they can't be separate until the moon goes down Edward." I've heard dad saying and snapped out of my trance- like state. I've missed something.

"What?" I asked dad confused.

"Don't worry Bells. You will drive with Alice and I will drive your car." He said and I nearly choked on my saliva. Say what now?

"I will drive with Alice in my car and you can drive hers." I said more serious than ever. No one would drive my car unless it's me...

"Can I drive?" Alice asked enthousiastically. Ok, nobody unless it's me and apparently Alice because I have no clue how to say 'no' to her!

"Huh... sure." I said not sure at all and gave her my keys. How the heck did that happen? My dad laughed out loud. I looked at him narrowing my eyes. He sobered up immediately.

"Chief Swan, the keys are on the ignition. Come on Bella, I haven't driven a Firebird in a long time! Hasn't technology reached this part of Washington that you need to drive this heap?" She asked while she pulled me toward my car. I froze in my place and I heard dad laughing again but I paid no attention to him.

"Say what now? For your information, I paid nearly forty thousand dollars for the materials and it took me more that a year to restore it! In the market like it is now, you would have to pay six figures to have it! It may not be as flashy as your little canary over there but I can promise you it can keep up with the best of them just fine!" I said feeling insulted. I saw with my peripheral vision Edward living with his Volvo followed by Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes. Then my dad followed beeping Alice's Porsche- sure as heck laughing at me- and Jasper with his Yamaha FZ6R. Alice opened the door the driver's seat and whistled.

"Rose! You need to see this!" She shouted to her sister excited. Rosalie was next to her in a blink of an eye and was looking at my car in a thoughtful expression. She turned to me, eyes full of doubt.

"You did it yourself?" She asked doubtfully.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at her unfazed.

"What if I did?" I asked cheekily. She looked at me, then back to the car and then back to me.

"Impressive..." She stated and I had the impression that she wasn't used to make compliments. "...you know, for a dog!" She continued after a pause of a milisecond. I heard Alice laugh at that and I scowled at her.

"Just for that, I revoke your right to drive my car tonight." I said happily and grabbed the keys from her hand. I got inside and fastened my seatbelt quickly.

"Bella!" She whined and Rosalie snorted. Then I heard a slap and some giggles from the blonde. Somehow I haven't picture her to be the giggling type but what do I know. Alice went around to the passenger's door and came in. I fired the engine and gunned it.

"Ready?" I asked smirking.

"Always." She replied and gave me such a sultry smile that I swooned. Let's see what the rest of the night has in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irishfighter**, thanks for commenting. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.

Thanks for reading guys. This is for those who followed and favored it. Enjoy.

**A/N**: Little history altering and we are good to go...

**Chapter 2**

I knew her all of ten minutes or so and I could tell she was going to be a big part of my future. I didn't know what it was about her but heck, I liked it. We had an instant connection. The ride to her house was fast and it gave us no time to talk although I wanted to. But I've noticed she liked it when I was speeding out of the limits. Hmm... we will have to exlore more this common ground we share one day. I also noticed that she was a curious little thing and I could see that she wanted to ask me things but she was holding herself back. We would have time for questions later. Now I had other things to consider. Like why the heck did I change so fast and so young?

I parked the car in front of a mansion. It was a three story building with glass covering nearly the whole front. It was modern design and not some old manor. The grass around the huge yard was perfectly cut with trees, bushes and flowers decorating it beautifully. The sound of water had me perplexed but Alice smiled at me and exlpained that the river was at the back side of the house. I whistled impressed. She laughed. Win for me...

We entered the house and she led me straight to the living room, a space so beautifully decorated that I really didn't want to leave. I looked around and I could see that they were all there and were looking at me as if I would pull a trick out of my hat. I looked at dad for help. He sighed. What now? What did I do?

"Bells, do you remember when I told you that the Wolves turn at the night of their eighteen birthday but you must have been special since you are too young to turn?" He asked and I nodded. "I need to see your tattoo and I will tell you just how special ok?" I nodded again. Somehow, I had a very bad feeling about what was going to come out his mouth next. I removed my shirt and I was left with my white tank top. He moved behind me and took aside the strip so he could see my whole shoulder clearly.

"Hmm... what I was afraid of." He sighed again. I turned around to see his face hidden by his palms. I've never seen him that concerned before in my life. I reached out to him and grabbed his forearm.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked afraid of the answer. He looked at me with watery eyes and tried to smile. He failed.

"I'm sorry Bells. I'm sorry to say that you have a very difficult road in your future baby. Your tattoo is one of a kind. It only appeared once in our history. I was very young when it happened and I was present the moment it appeared..." He paused before looking at me ominously. "...on your grandfather's shoulder." I gasped!

"My grandfather had the same tattoo? Really?" I couldn't see what was wrong with that. "So, your dad..." I started only to be interrupted.

"Not my dad. Your mom's dad. Sit down Bella. It's time for you to know your heritage, where you are coming from and who you are." He said and I did as he was told. I knew that my brain would be fried any minute now. To my surprise- and pleasure- Alice sat next to me.

"Ok, I don't know were to start so I will start with my family. As I explained before there are different families of Wolfs. I am a Keeper because both my parents were Keepers and their parents before them and so on since the beginning of time. Now, your mom's family is not so easy to explain. Your great grandmother was a combination of two families, the Traditionalists and the Pures. The first ones were our teachers if you like. Every wolf of every family was spending time with them in order to learn of our past, our origins and our traditions and ethics. They were great teachers and philosophers. Now the Pures is an interested family. They made sure that everything was being made as they should be. That our seven families were working together as a well oiled machine. They were the ones that made sure that the Laws we had were working and if not they were responsible to find a new Law which would work. Now your great grandfather was coming from another two families. The Rulers and the Enforcers. It's pretty self- explanatory. The Rulers were the ones who ruled and the Enforcers were the police of our kind. They were the one's responsible to catch any outlaws."

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't tell me something?" I asked suspiciously.

"I haven't told you their names Bella." He said quietly.

"What are their names then? And why are the names important in the first place?" I asked confused. They were just names for crying out loud.

"Your great grandmother was Polyxena Myrtale Olympias Stratonice, known simply as Olympias. Perhaps you recognize the name, or maybe not. How about your great grandfather? Philip the second of Macedon. Ring any bells?" The seven vampires around us took a sharp intake of breath. I had just gone numb.

"What?" I've managed to croak out.

"Yes Bella, their son was your grandfather. Alexander the third of Macedon or more commonly known as Alexander the Great." He said and the bomb was out. I'm sitting there not blinking, not breathing, not being able to think... I'm numb until I feel some slaps to my face. Ouch... that hurt!

"Bella! Come on, breath damn it!" My dad is slapping me again and I raise my hand to prevent the next one as I take one big breath. My lungs are burning.

"Stop!" I nearly yell and I can feel my mind snapping. The Wolf is ready to come out but this time full force. I jump out of my seat and run out to the open air. I can feel the change. Everything hurts. Every little bone in my body is hurting yet I can't stop it. I don't know how much time passed with me writhing in pain but for a moment intensifies before it stopped completely. And I'm standing there at the back yard of the Cullen house looking everything from a high. A high? Holy Mother of everything, I'm a Wolf! I'm a freaking Werewolf! And not only that but I'm the granddaughter of the greatest, unparalleled military commander in the known history! Crap! That moment a feral growl leaves my mouth and the next moment I howl. I howl so loudly that I can see the vampires on the porch grimacing and trying to cover their ears. I don't care. I want to go back in time and all this to never happen. I want to be me again and my dad be just my dad. I don't want to be a Werewolf or to be vampires around! I just want to be Bella again and start fixing cars, go to school, lounging around with friends... normal teenage stuff. Instead, I have a heritage and a name to uphold and who can do better that freaking Great Alexander?! I huff and puff and groan and the next thing I know a beautiful gray Wolf is standing in front of me. I look up and see the blue eyes of my dad's Wolf form.

"_I'm right here Bells. I'm not gonna leave you alone. I was there when Alexander had his tattoo and I was there all the way till the very end, ok? We will figure it out together_." He said in my mind and I was confused.

"_We can communicate telepathic__al__ly when in this form. In a __family__ of Wolfs the communication between the members during a battle is important, so we communicate like this. We can't read each other__'s__ minds to know what they think unless they are open. Kind of like a transmitter and a receiver. If the receiver is closed the transmitter can't send a signal. So the mind works like that. If I close it you can't read me, if I open it you can. But that rule applies to the simple members of the family. The Alpha Wolf, the leader, can read the family members any time he or she wants to. But between two Alphas it's like between two members. They can read each other if they both want to say something. You are still young and you don't know what to do and I can read you. But in time no wolf, Alpha or otherwise will be able to read you. You are an Ultimate Alpha Wolf. That means you can read any Wolf, even the Alphas, whenever you like it_."

"_Hmm... interesting_." Another voice said into my brain and I jumped. Alice? I could hear Alice too?

"_What_?! _She can hear my thoughts_?" She shrieked in panic and I heard a laugh from Edward.

"Quit laughing bed head!" I commanded and he stopped ubruptly. I've heard all the vampires around gasping.

"What?" I asked perplexed? What now?

"We can hear you talking Bella!" Emmett said enthousiastically.

"_Yes, you didn't let me finish_." My dad started in my head. "_I can't talk in my Wolf form. No one can for that matter, __Alphas or otherwise__. But Alexander could and apparently __now __you can too_." He said and sent me a wolfish smirk. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So why can I hear Alice's thoughts and not the rest of them?" I asked out loud. Another gasp from the vampires had me looking at them.

"Yes, I want to know too. One mind reader in the family is enough!" Alice said whining.

"You can hear Alice's thoughts? Awesome! Are they dirty? Eddie over here never tells me!" Emmett shouted grinning. I growled at him at the same time Rosalie slapped him. But my Wolf had a mind of it's own and made some threatening steps twards the huge vampire. I had dad distracting me or I would have attack him! What's wrong with me?!

"_Nothing is wrong Bella. I'm sure there is an explanation here. Just be patient_!" Alice's voice said in my head and I complied right away with my Wolf being calmer instantly. I huffed in my head.

"_The connection you have with Alice is called Imprinting. Um... she is your mate Bella_." My dad said uncomfortably. I looked at him as if he had grown two heads. My what?

"_Humans call it soul mate, vampires call it mate and the Werewolves call it imprint_." He said again and I looked at Alice as he continues. "_Nothing is more important that the imprintee in a Wolf's life Bell__a__. Like in a vampire's life nothing is more important than their mate. The instict to protect and keep your imprintee happy is in your genes baby. And that is the reason you've changed so early. Your Wolf gene activated because deep inside the Wolf knew that her imprintee is going to be around soon. __An imprint last__s__ for as long as the imprintee lives. It's a bond that is unbreakable for any Wolf_."

There is no way I can deal with this right now on top of me being a Wolf! No way! I want to go back to my human form. How the heck am I going to become human again? I start pacing up and down and murming things that I don't even understand before I feel a hand on my sides that stops me from moving. I turn and see the smiling face of Alice. Her eyes are gold and they have me transfixed in my spot.

"It will be ok Bella. You will see. I know that everything is new to you but you will see that soon it will be as if you were a Wolf your whole life. Just be patient and keep an open mind." She said soothingly and strarting caressing my fur. Fur? Hmm...

"Alice, what do I look like as a Wolf?" I asked curiously.

"You have a majestic white fur and your eyes have the color of the ice." She lookes up to me and I can see the satisfaction in her face. "You are very beautiful wolf Bella. Not that it could be any different. You are beautiful as human too." She says smirking. I can feel my tail doing crazy movements and the wolf is so pleased that I feel like glowing! Now I know how a dog feels when the owner rewards them for something they did right. Crap! I'm becoming a domestic dog! I hear a giggle besides me and I'm sure that if I was in human form my face would turn bright red.

"Do you want some milk pup?" She teased and I wanted to shove her in the nearby bush but of course my wolf wouldn't let me. So I did the only think I could think of. I licked her face and I was rewarded with a shriek.

"Bella!" She whined and I run to my dad laughing. I turned serious again.

"_Can we stop for tonight dad? I know you have a million other things you need to tell me and I will listen but isn't it enough for one day all these? I want to turn back to my human form, I'm hungry and I want to sleep_." I complained to him nuzzling his neck. He chuckled at that. "_What_?" I asked curiously.

"_It's just that... for a moment you sounded like a child! I'm not used to hear__ing__ you whine and act your actual age. You were always serious and... What I'm trying to say is that it's __nice__ to see you act__ing__ like your real age baby. Unfortunatelly, you will find out in the future that you won't have many opportunities to do so. Anyway, let's get you back to your human form and into some clothes. __Dawn is coming soon and I'm sure you don't want to be butt naked in front of our new family members_!" He said playfully and licked me. He licked me! I must have my wolfish stupid look on my... uhm... snout... face... whatever... because Alice almost peed her pants laughing.

"Dad!" I said growling. Then I looked at my imprintee. "Just for that you don't get to drive the Firebird today." I said and she stopped abruptly.

"You can't do that a second time!" She complained. Ha! Watch me. She poutted and I swear it was the cuttest thing I've ever seen! Aww! "Fine, you can take her for a spin." I conceded.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily and grinned at me.

"Huh! This is so unfair! This wolfie thing will get me in trouble." I mumbled and I heard all the others chuckle. Hmff! I need to remember they are supernatural creatures and they have exceptional hearing. I nudged my dad with my snout. "Can we go now?" I said and he agreed.

"Why don't you stay Bella?" Esme asked me warmly. "You too Charlie. It will give us the oportunity to get to know each other better.

"Bella is hungry Esme." I hear Alice say and I'm horrified that she heard my earlier spoiled rant. She chuckles. "It's ok honey, Esme is an exceptional cook. She has been helping many charity handouts with food. Trust me." She said and pet me under the chin. To my horror, I started moving my tail like crazy and I started making a noise like a coo or a gurgle in a wolfish kind of way. I froze when everyone around me started laughing. Even dad! I lowered my head to the ground and hid my eyes with my paws. I'm a joke! The laugh intensified. Ok people, I got it. It's laugh at Bella day today.

"Nice, all we need is to train the puppy to go potty and bring us our shoes." The snide remark came from Rosalie and all the good mood was lost instantly. A hiss came from Alice but a vicious snarl came out of me and I was ready to pounce when an angry voice stopped me on my... paws.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme's voice cut through the air. "No Emmet time for a week!"

"What?!" Two not so happy campers exclaimed while all the others laughed.

"You heard me. Until you learn to be less crass." Esme clarified.

"But..." The blonde started to complain.

"Do you want me to make it two weeks?" Esme threatened narrowing her eyes. Emmett covered Rosalie's mouth with his hand.

"No, no. One week!" He gritted his teeth and glared at the blonde.

"Good. Now, Charlie, Bella, you are welcome to stay and I will cook for you guys. Alice will bring you some clothes. The rest of, get inside. Let's give them some privacy." She said and they all followed her in the house. A few seconds later Alice came out with some clothes that left on the porch swing. I followed with my eyes until she went inside and then focused on my dad.

"Ok Bells. You need to focus on your human form and let it consume you. Imagine yourself and let it happen."

"Will it hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Yes." He replied truthfully.

"Great." I mocked and closed my eyes. I pictured myself and I felt the pain in my bones starting to consume me. A few moments of grunting and panting later, I was standing on my own two feet. I looked at dad and had his back on me. A gentleman. I run to the porch and got dressed. I turned to dad then.

"I'm gonna go inside and let you change." I said quickly I stepped into the house. Suddenly I felt shy. What was I doing in a house full of strangers? That moment Jasper appeared in front of me with a smile in his face.

"Please come in Bella. Esme is preparing breakfast and Alice is driving me crazy with anticipation." He said and led me to the living room where all but Rosalie was lounging around probably waiting for me and dad. Alice was standing alone in front of the window and it was the first time that I really took her in. She was mesmerizing. _I wanted to go to her, to let my fingers feel her soft hair and nuzzle her neck taking in her incredible scent_. A clearing of a throat brought me up to reality and I looked at her again. She had her eyes narrowed at me and they had become a hue darker than golden. In my mind I saw the earlier picture I fantasised about only it was clearer and more detailed. _We were in a bed, I don't know where, and she had me in an embrace as one of my hands was in her hair, my head was in her neck and I was sleeping_. The picture left my mind as quickly as it came and I was left confused. I shook my head as if to clear it.

"What just happened?" I asked insecurely.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "Describe it to me."

"I thought of something and the next moment I saw a picture of it in my mind..." I trailed off. _There is no way I'm gonna tell her what I saw_.

"_Did you think of us hugging_?" I've heard her loud and clear in my mind but she didn't open her mouth. Crap! Telepathy? Even in human form? Double crap!

"We can communicate telepathically even when I'm in human form?" I asked out loud and I was ready to hit something. That sucks! "I need to figure out how to close my mind cause I'm gonna go crazy. And anyway, what was the same picture of us I saw? I didn't thing of it myself." I asked again as my dad entered the room behind me.

"That was vision of the future. Some vampires have an ability other than the regular ones that all vampires have. We call them gifts. For example, Jasper feels emotions and Edward read minds. Well, my gift is precognition." She explained patiently to me. I nodded impressed with her gift but then my eyes doubled in size when something occurred to me. I turned to Edward.

"You can read minds?" Really? Are my troubles not enough already that I need someone to read my thoughts too? I mean someone other than Alice?

"Well, it's not on purpose and I can't read you always like everyone else. For example I couldn't read you when you came in but I could when we were all outside." He said and smirked. Nice! Just nice! "_Bed head_." I thought on perpose and threw him a sidelong glance.

"Hey!" He exlaimed and Alice laughed while I grinned at him.

"Get out of my mind if you don't like my thoughs Eddie." I said and sit on the empty couch.

We talked for a while. They had come here the days we were in Pomona and they would start school at Forks High next week. Junior year. Maybe we would have some classes together. I've learned that Jasper loved history and we started talking about it. One thing led to another and he told me how he was changed while he was major in the Confederate army and later on how he was responsible for training newborns in the vampires' southern wars. It was a sad story yet all I could feel for him was not compassion but be proud. He frowned.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to pry" I asked him afraid that I had asked too many questions.

"Oh no, you didn't. It's just that... not once while I was sharing my story I felt compassion from you. All I can read is proudness for some reason." He asked confused.

"Well, I am proud of you. I mean you went through a lot yet here you are fighting every day against your own nature in an attempt to be more human than some humans themselves. And from what I can see you are doing well despite the obstacles. If that is not an accomplishment, I don't know what is." I said steadily and everyone around me froze. _What did I do? What did I do_? I panicked and Alice came to my resque though the our mind link.

"_It's just, what you said to him... Bella, you made his year I think! You are the first person to tell him that what he did so far, what he is doing every day, is something to be proud of. You don't just feel compassion. It's amazing. You will understand better as time goes by and you get to know him better. But for now just know that you made a friend for life with him_." She said I could see how happy she was about this. I relaxed.

"_Oh... well no problem_." I told her and smiled. I was saved from an awkward silence by a happy Esme. She nearly skipped in the living room.

"The food is ready. I have set the table." She said looking at dad and me.

"Ah, great. I'm starving. I think I haven't eaten in more than a day with everything that's happened." I smiled back and followed her in the dining table as fast as I could. I heard a giggle behind me and without turning I imagined myself sticking out my tongue to her. As she read the mental picture in my mind, I heard her full laugh.

"Very mature." She commented softly.

"I'm a teanager..." I left my sentence open and that moment I stopped thinking anything other than food.

In front of me, Esme had a table full of food. Literally full. With anything you can imagine for breakfast. Fruits, yoghurt, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, cheese, bagels, croissants, toast, honey, jam, french toast... everything was there! I think I'm drooling. I wasted no time and sat down. I inhaled the food. Honestly, I ate and ate and ate and I couldn't stop. When I finally stopped, after I cleared nearly everything, my dad laughed. I felt content.

"Don't laugh dad. I seriously thought that I would pass out from starvation! Is something wrong with me?" I asked concered. That moment Alice appeared to the door.

"Is something wrong Chief?" Alice asked frowing. Dad chuckled.

"No, there is nothing wrong. And please call me Charlie. It's just that your body needs more energy because you are not just human anymore. You need to eat as much as three people now. It's just the Wolf Bells." He said smiling affectionately at me.

"Oh! Oh well... no problem then!" Alice said cheerfully before she disappeared again. I shook my head, drank the last sip of juice- did I seriously drank a whole jug?- and then I yawned.

"Tired?" Dad asked nursing a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea!" I replied drowsily.

"Let's clean the table and we can go then." He said and I started to put my fork in my plate when Esme came in the kitchen.

"Please, leave the table as it is. I will clean it." She said and when she saw we were going to protest she spoke again. "I insist. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had. Bella is tired and she needs to sleep. She had quiet the night. So, don't worry about the table. You are both welcome to use some of the guestrooms here but I imagine you need your space?" She asked us both and I nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen..." She interrupted me again.

"Please dear, just Esme." I nodded again.

"Thank you for breakfast Esme. It was delicious as Alice promised." I said sincerely.

"Yes it was amazing Esme. I can't thank you enough." Dad said and took the brunette's hand for a handshake.

"You are both welcome. It was actually my pleasure. I keep the fridge stocked for appearances and it's pity that I can't cook for my family. I hope now things will change." She said and hugged me. It was a motherly hug and it felt nice. We said our goodbyes to the others and Alice walked us outside. It was a bit awkward because I didn't know what to say to her but she took care of that when she nearly broke my ribs from the hug she gave me. I smiled in her neck and inhaled deeply before I took a step back. She gave me small paper with her number on it.

"Will you call when you wake up?" She asked and I nodded.

"I will. I still feel funny for leaving. My Wolf doesn't like it and I feel the pull, you know?"

"I feel it too. So, call me when you wake up and we can do something together this afternoon. Maybe you could show me around?" She asked, hope lacing her tone.

"Of course. See you later then." I climbed into the driver seat and off we went. I can't wait to see her again. I can feel the bond and all I want to do is go back and get lost in her arms but I know that I can't do that. I barely know the girl. Well, at least we can spend some time together this week before school starts. That would give us a chance to get to know each other. Time... all I wanted was time with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Jacob's tattoo was in the movies and the description of it is taken from the 'Twilight saga wiki". I have nothing to do with it that's why I have the * symbol.

Also, I forgot to say to the previous chapter that from now on the _italic_ letters will be for telepathy, or pack mind and the mind link in general.

Thank you all for reading and commenting. You keep me wanting to write more. The next chapter will be complicated (at least it is in my mind) and I will need some time. Unless I put my insomnia in good use and write it then... we will see. So, let me know what you think of this one. Take care of yourselves and the people you love.

**Chapter 3**

I slept like a baby. No tossing or turning for the first time in months. When I woke up and glanced at the alarm clock in my bedside table it was nearly two in the afternoon. Good eight hours of solid sleep. I couldn't have asked for more. I went to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of me. When I emerged, my hair was wet from the shower and I smelled of my favorite vanilla lotion. I reminded me of Alice now. I smiled and got dressed. My favorite army cargo pants, a black tank top with a black shirt on top and then I was downstairs preparing something to eat. I was starving. I made a sandwich and then another one. I drunk a carton of juice and two cups of coffee. I needed more. I opened a cupboard and found some oreo cookies that were accompanied with some milk all the way to my stomach. I finally felt good to go. Not full but good. I put my Vomero on, I grabbed the keys to my car and some Rolo caramels and I was out of the house. I was ready to put one in my mouth when I heard a giggle in my head.

"_Didn't you have enough_?" Alice asked me playfully.

"_Not even close. But it will do for now. Remind me to go grocery shopping later. How was your morning_?" I asked curious about what she did while I wasn't there.

"_Quiet. I just was waiting for you to wake up. I draw a little but that's it. __Are you coming right away_?"

"_Nope. I have to see a friend first. But after that, I'm all yours_." I said mischivously, playing with the boundaries of flirting. I didn't know her very well, and although my Wolf had made the connection I was human and sceptical at being in love at first sight... Yet I wanted to explore where we headed.

"_I would love that. Harry then_." Her voice was so sultry that I almost swoon! I shook my head in an attempt to clear it but it was little to no help. So, I drove in a daze to Sam's garage. As I was suspected it was closed and he justified it with a "For family reasons" sign. I bet it's family...

I drove down to La Push. I haven't gone there for sometime now and it was nice to have my own transportation. I found it easy to drive fast, keep my attention to the road and admire the nature around at the same time. But as I was approaching the reservation, a smell of wet dog hit my nose so hard that made my Wolf want to tear my body apart and come out to claim what was rightfully hers. I felt my canines enlarging and my eyes turning blue since my vision got a hundred percent better than a second before. I needed to get a grip of my Alpha Wolf or we would have serious problems. I knew that all this stench wasn't coming for only one wolf. That meant that a lot of people had shifted. I wandered if Jake was one of them. He must have been. He was my age and there were seven vampires in less than a few miles away. I was torn. I didn't know if I should go back or stay and look for my friends. My Wolf sure didn't want to go. She was rooting for a fight. I decided to go along. If I saw any signs of trouble I would leave. I was confident that I could do it. Later I would find out how heedless and reckless I was, two things that I had inherited from my grandpa as dad would point out soon.

I went to Jake's house first to find only Billy. He wasn't in a good mood though and I found it a little odd. I had the impression that I wasn't welcome there anymore. My Wolf didn't like it very much to be disrespected that way and at one point I thought she was out and would attack the poor man in the wheelchair. After that I quickly made some excuse and left. I searched the places we would frequent when we were at the Reservation but no Jake. I decided to leave when I heard some happy screams and laughs coming from the rocks a good distance out of the reservation. I'm sure I had found them. They were cliff diving but not from our usual spot. They were at least twenty feet above. One of them jumped. Pff... showoffs! I approached them cautiously. I didn't see Jake among them so he must have been the one who jumped. The stench now was full force and I was concerned. Yet, I greeted them as warmly as I could.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" I said and I received some groans and moans as an answer. "That good huh?" I giggled and Sam glared. I saw him sniffing the air as if searching for something. Time for me to leave because the Wolf in me wanted to attack him. "Anyway, I won't bother you. I just came by to give you this Sam." I pulled a roll of dollar bills out of my pocket and threw it at him smiling tightly. "Your share of the profit. Eight grand." He just nodded and I looked at the others around him. Paul was scowling as was Jared and Embry and Quil were just serious in contrast to their usual bubbly selves. Seth smiled at me his usual boyish smile and Leah was looking at me as if she didn't trust me anymore. I grew up with these guys and now everything had changed. They didn't know I knew what they were and they certainly didn't know what I was. Would things ever go back to normal? I waved at them all and turned to leave when I saw Jake approaching. I stiffened instantly and in a second I felt the Wolf taking control over my body. My eyes burned and I felt my canine teeth growing. I started running without saying anything to him but my scent must have been caught by the others because I've heard growls and Sam shouting.

"It's her! It's the wolf that attacked the vampires! Jake, don't let her get away!" And I heard the bones changing and I knew they had shifted. Jake was looking at me frowning. I had changed too. Longer ears, canines, chin and claws. My humane wolf form. I growled at them and I felt the power run through my veins. Ancient and unstoppable. I could hear their thoughts. They wanted to attack me. Jake shifted then and in front of me was a russet wolf. He made no move to attack me though.

"_Attack_!" I heard a voice, Sam's, as he was the Alpha. They instantly moved as one against me.

"Stay!" I commanded and the voice was not mine. It was several octaves lower and everyone around me froze. "I'll let it slide for this one time because of ignorance." I continued as if I had an idea of what I was talking. I had none. My wolf had completely took over. I could feel her, powerful and trully majestic. I looked around at the wolves. They were stunned. I could sense them. They wanded to move but my Ultimate Alpha status wouldn't let them. The power to control any wolf was extented to the shifters too, apparently. I turned to Sam and looked at him. His fur black, the only one around with that color. "You are not an Alpha. You come from an Alpha bloodline but there is one wolf that is a direct discendant of the oldest Alpha." I turned to Jacobs russet form. He was as big as Sam. "A pack will never work right without the rightful Alpha in charge." I said gravely and touched his head. A surge of energy left my hand and passed to Jake. I saw him leaning back his head and howling. A strong howl, an Alpha howl. Satisfied I let my hand fall at my side. "I'm not an enemy and neither are the Cullen's. Anyone who harms them they will deal with me." I said darkly. I released the hold I had on them and went to leave when one wolf, the larger of the two grays, attacked me. I half turned my body and raised my hand to his throat in a powerful grip. I slammed him with great force to the ground and I leaned over him. My grip never leaving his throat.

"Do you have a death wish pup or are you plain stupid?" I asked locking my gaze to his cold one. I put more force to my grip and he whined. "No, for your Alpha's shake, you won't die today. Do the same mistake twice though and I will kill you." I said and I think he got the ancient promise in my voice. I had caught Jake's thoughts begging me not to kill him. It was Paul. Although I didn't like him, I didn't want to kill him either. Apparently my Wolf complied to my wishes. I moved my arm still holding onto his throat and threw him from the cliffs to the water forty feet below. He howled in the air. I turned to the wolves. "Anyone else?" I asked and looked with raised eyebrow at Sam who had took a step closer to me. A growl from Jake stopped him from moving forward. I smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes. I looked at my best friend and nodded before I left.

I arrived at my car in a blink of an eye. Even in humane wolf form my speed was amazing. I leaned on it for a few seconds. What had just happened? Where did all this came from. How did I know to use the Alpha tone? Would I have killed Paul? So many questions and so little time. I was myself again so I entered my car and left the reservation. I went straight to Alice's house. I saw her standing at the porch with her arms crossed. Oh... I was in trouble judging by her expression. I parked at the driveway and I went to her sheepishly. I smiled at her but she wouldn't budge. The frown deepened to her beautiful features. I didn't try to talk. She just went inside. I sighed. Nice work Bella. I entered the house and I went straight to the living room were all of them were waiting for me along with an angry Charlie. Double crap!

"Really?" He started without beating around the bush. "You went there alone after explaining to you the situation?" He demanded and I could see that he put an efford to not yell at me.

"I only wanted to give Sam his money." I replied weakly.

"Bella, you can't make reckless decisions now! They are not the boys you grew up with any more. They are shifters that they won't hesitate to attack because you are trespassing their land!"

"They can't attack me dad. They tried but my Wolf didn't let them move. I only had to say 'Stay' and they stopped moving." I told them what happened. "And it was as if she knew what to say. I mean how did she know that it was Jake the true Alpha and not Sam?" I saw him contemplate his answer.

"Bella, your Spirit is old, much older than I am. She has seen things that I can only imagine. Of course she knows things. When I come home tonight I will teach you how to meditate and reach your Wolf Spirit. This is the first step on how you will learn to control your Lycan at a full moon." I nodded. It would be helpful to talk to my Spirit and have some answers.

"So, why are you here? I thought you were working."

"I did until someone called me..." He looked at Alice at that point. "...and told me that my daughter was in trouble." Alice narrowed her eyes at him and he raised his hands to apease her. "Now Alice, I am not the only one who will be in her bad books." He smirked.

"I could only read some panicked thoughts. What was I suppose to do? It's not like I could have gone down there and retrieve you. They would have attacked me for breaching the treaty." She pouted and my insticts took over as I felt my teeth growing and I could see things like particles of dust I couldn't before.

"They could try." I said darkly and my voice was such that had even dad stiffen. Although he was an Alpha Wolf- _and_ my dad- my Wolf made no exceptions. All the vampires had stopped moving at the hearing of my tone. Alice came at my side to shooth me.

"Calm down Bella." She caressed my forearm and I instantly felt the Wolf hiding in me content with the touch. My dad physically relaxed before he said his goodbye to leave.

"Chief Swan, can we spar with Bella? You know, just to see what she is capable of." Emmett asked my dad with a grin in his face. I heard Alice hissing at her brother and my dad laugh.

"If you think you can handle her... sure, why not? But Emmet, be careful." Dad said and the bulky vampire smirked.

"Nuh... I'm not afraid of her. She is just a pup!" He said and I could see the glee in his eyes.

"Bring it!" I said and I felt power flowing through my veins. My senses came out since I could hear, see and smell better than a second ago. I ran outside stretching my muscles waiting for him. They all came out. Even Esme and Carlisle with my dad. I heard Alice threatening Emmet with castration if something happened to me. I was sure blondie wouldn't like this.

Emmett and I took our positions ready to spar. We had nearly fifty feet between us. I closed my eyes to make sure I was in control and I wouldn't snap at him. I was myself just with enhanced senses. That was good. That meant the Wolf was calm and was letting me have control of the situation. I opened my eyes and nodded at him. He smirked and started coming towards me full force. That would be easy. I crouched down and let him come close to me. Then, like a snake, I jolted my arm and closed my fingers around his throat like I did with Paul earlier. Because of his velocity though I span once around myself and slammed him down forcefully.

"You are dead." I said playfully at his confused expression. I heard the others laugh and one hiss. I looked at Rosalie and winked. "You've learnt to be less crass yet?" I teased and she hissed again. Alice chuckled and looked at me proudly. That's all I wanted.

"Again!" Emmett shouted shoving my hand away. Dad smiled at me and nodded once before he left for the rest of his shift.

We took our positions and started all over again. She was more cautious this time. I dodged and blocked and give my own panches. Some hit the target some didn't. For the next hour or so, we gave a show of how many different ways we could kill each other. It was great fun. I was in a headlock when Jasper came to my rescue.

"Come on Emmett you had your time. It's my turn." He came down from the porch smiling. "If Bella agrees of course." He concluded with his southern accent. Ah... a real gentleman. Emmett let me go and I took a deep breath. I nodded smiling at Jasper and looked back at the bulky vampire.

"That was fun Em. Let's do that again sometime."

"If you consider fun your ass handed to you." He smirked at me.

"If I'm not mistaken I killed you first. All the other times I spared you because I have a blonde overprotective vampire over there that won't stop glaring at me unless you win..." I teased him and tried to downplay his victories. Some chuckles were heard and Jasper ushered him to the porch. It was time to get serious. I had a major to fight.

Jasper had a different fighting style. Where Emmett would count on his brute force, Jasper was patient and took his time analyzing his opponent. So, I moved first. And it was a mistake. I was on my ass in less that two seconds and I knew how Em felt our first time fighting together. For another hour I was on my ass more times than I could count. With an open eyebrow and lip, a shiner and what I'm sure were three broken ribs at my left side I looked up at Jasper who smiled apologetically at me.

"Um... Jazz... do you think that you had fun for one afternoon, cause I sure as heck had enough ass kicking for the day." I said sincerely. It hurt.

"Of course Bella. I'm really sor..." He tried to apologize and I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I heal fast. Do you think you can help me up?" I asked and Alice was at my side instantly.

"Where does it hurt Bells? Can you move?" She asked concerned and glared at her brother who looked sheepish.

"Just my ribs. I will be ok in a couple of hours, don't worry. See? My lip and brow already are closed." I said with a smile. She helped me up and to the porch. She sat me on the swing and gave a mischievous smile.

"Watch how it is done." She told me and went to the field. My eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets when I realized what she was about to do. Was she crazy?

"Alice! How am I suppose to be hear and watch Jasper sparring with you?" I said my wolf already trying to free herself at the impending threat to my imprintee.

"Watch and learn puppy!" Rosalie shushed me without even looking at me. I growled at her. It was her who was hissing and glaring when I was beating her mate!

"_Relax Bella. When I finish I won't have a scratch on me. I promise you_." She said through our link but it was useless for my Wolf. So I sat there impatiently. I almost had a heart attack when the spar started and I saw Alice close her eyes. The Wolf was almost out. But then I saw Jasper missing and Alice's punch on his chin dropping him on his knees. That continued for a few minutes- Jasper missing and Alice hitting him- before I figured out what was happening. Alice was using her gift to her advantage. That was one badass trick! Woo hoo! Go Alice! After that, I relaxed and enjoyed the show. She really kicked his ass for my shake. I cheered her on for a while but then I felt kind of bad for poor Jasper.

"Alice, come on, let him go. That was enough beating for one day." I said giving Jasper a sympathetic look. I knew how he felt. At least I've managed to hit him a few times. He didn't touch Alice at all. That moment, Esme appeared on the door with a tray of food.

"I've made you something to eat Bella. I thought you might be hungry." She said smiling. I was starting to love that woman.

"Yes, thank you Esme. You are a mind reader." Edward chuckled next to me. I showed him how mature I was by ignoring him. But then I had an idea.

"Hey Bed Head. Tomorrow is your turn if you are up to it." I smirked at him as he norrowed his eyes at my nick name for him.

"Of course. But if I win the first round you quit calling me _that!"_ He insisted.

"You have a deal. And if I win, I get to use it freely." He agreed. I chewed on my food happily. I was in a little pain but it was lessened by the minute. The family started talking among themselves. I wasn't paying attention. My mind was to the evening that was coming. What am I suppose to ask my Spirit? A wave of calmness engulfed me. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've noticed that you were worried." Jasper drawled and looked curious.

"What's wrong? Are you still hurt?" Alice asked concerned.

"No, I'm just worried about tonight and the things I will learn. I mean what kind of things should I even ask? I'm so unprepared for all this. Anyway, I need to go. Dad will be home soon." I took the tray ready to go inside but Esme appeared on the door with her arms full with food containers.

"I put something together for Charlie too. He will be tired and hungry. And there is some desert for you too." She smiled at me. I nodded and hugged her as best as I could with the food between us.

"Thank you for the food Esme. It was great." I said and took it from her.

"Anytime honey. I hope you get the answers you want." She kissed my cheek and went inside again.

I put the food to the car and turned to Alice who was standing next to me worrying.

"You will have a permanent frown if you continue like this." I half joked.

"I can't help it. Just open the link if you need anything. I will be there in a heartbeat. I hope it goes well." She hugged me and I inhaled her wonderful scent as I hugged her back and mumbled 'I will'. We stood like this for a moment or two, then I took a step back and gave her a small smile. I waved to the others and got in the car. Time for history lessons.

When I arrived home, I had an unexpected guest talking to dad. Jacob Black the Alpha of the pack of Quileute wolves and my, supposedly, best friend. He was serious and reminded me nothing of the young boy I grew up with. But I guess I wasn't the same girl he grew up with. Surprisingly my Wolf was calm and showed no reaction to his presence in my home. I left the food on the table and looked at them. Jake was looking at me thoughtfully.

"We need to talk." Were the first words out of his mouth and I nodded. "You have no idea what you've done today Bella. No one said that I want to be an Alpha and now most of the pack wants to come after you!" He snapped at me.

"Like I already said Jakob, they can try! Everyone has responsibilities and I don't have time to stroke Sam's ego. If he and Paul want to come after me, let them. But I suggest they say goodbye to everyone they love first because I won't be as merciful as I was today!" I yell at him and I saw him trembling. Was he shifting? Good! I was angry and I needed a punching bag! Suddenly dad was between us.

"Hey now! Jake sit your ass down and let's talk about it. I let you stay only because you promised to be calm. And Bella, quit antagonize him, he is one of the good guys!" He said sternly and looked at both of us. I felt like a five year old. All the fight left my body at once.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I said sincerely. He exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. Then nodded.

"I'm sorry too. It's just that I don't know what to do with a bunch of guys following me around. I mean, two days ago I was just a teenager that liked to build cars and having fun with friends. I've never believed in my tribe legends and then I shifted into a giant wolf in the middle of the living room! What am I suppose to do?" He was as lost as I was. I kneeled in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You are a direct descedant of the first wolf of your tribe Jake. You are a leader whether you like it or not. What you do with that is your choice. But I doubt that my Wolf would let you be an Alpha if she didn't believe you can do it or you didn't deserve it. So, believe in yourself and do what is best for your people as the rightful Alpha. Don't be afraid to lay down the law if they don't hear you or they don't agree with you. You make the decisions here Jake. You were born to lead not to follow orders... Well not anyone's orders other than me of course!" I said with relish. He punch my shoulder playfully and then hugged me. He sneezed and wrinkled his nose.

"You reek of vampire!" He complained.

"Ha! You reek of wet dog!" I reciprocated and then I saw his tattoo. I took his upper arm and examined it carefully. The images of two wolves combined to create the head of a third one.* Hmm... cute.

"_I like yours better_." I smirked at Alice's confession.

"_I think you are biased_." I answered merrily. She mock gasped at me.

"_I am the most impartial person in exist__e__nce_!"

"_Not when it comes to your mate you are not. But I will agree with you in this one. My tatoo is badass_!" I grinned. Jacob looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I was talking to Alice." I said nonchalant. He had a blank expression and I sighed. "Do Shifters have imprints?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, the Werewolves are changing for the first time the night of their eighteen birthday unless they found their Imprintee earlier. Let's just say that I found mine and that's why I've changed that early. And I can talk to her telepathically, like I can talk to any wolf, Shifter or Werewolf." I said a little proudly.

"She? You have imprinted in another female?" He asked dubiously. I saw him tremble a little and my wolf started making her presence known.

"Yep, Alice Cullen." I said feigning a smile. I didn't like his tone one bit.

"You have imprinted on a leech?!" He nearly exploded and there was nothing- and I mean it leterally- to hold my Wolf back. My dad froze in his position. My senses came to life and I saw Jake falling in his knees in front of me as if a mental hand made him do it. He grimaced and tried to lean his head to his hands.

"Look at me!" A voice that I have heard once talking to Paul, commanded. And I saw Jacob complying. His eyes were glazed. "You will not say another word about Alice. I made it very clear earlier today that the Cullen's are not an enemy. I won't make it a habit repeating myself Jacob Black. You find a way to get over this warped idea that vampires are enemies or it will end in bloodshed between us." I said and I felt her releasing control back to me. Jake gasped and his chest was moving erratically gulping much needed air. He looked at me with tear in his eyes. My heart ached seeing him like this. He was the closest I had to a brother.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't have control over my Wolf and frankly I don't want to in this matter. She is right. I won't let anyone hurt the Cullens and especially Alice. If you can't accept this, then you better make sure this is the last time we see each other." I said and more tears rolled down my cheeks. He just nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood up. He threw me a painful glance before he got out of the house. Damn it! I wanted to scream, to do something. My life was changing and I felt like a simple observer without having the power intervene.

Night had come and the pull to go out and let my Wolf free was powerful but I reign it in for now. I had to find out more about my Wolf and my past... my heritage and my duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****:** Thank you all for reading and especially for commenting. **ShadowCub**, I love this version of Bella too.

Some of you commented about Leah. One of the things I didn't like in the books, is the way the author handled Leah. I have plans for her in the near future and they don't include of her being **just** a member in a pack full of boys. But I've read anything I could find about her and nowhere said she is the rightful Alpha. Can you give me your explanation please? (I do have mine).

Some of you may not like the slow plot. I do this on purpose (not to piss you off of course). But I want to portray Bella as a human too. She is nearly sixteen and she never had a relationship before. And,suddenly, she is a Wolf with a mate and a fate to do great things. For that reason, I want to show her human side, her likes and dislikes and most of all her relationship with Alice and Charlie. I'm not gonna portray a sixteen year old as a hero when most of the teenagers at that age have normal human problems and they butcher the English language (worse than me). Having said that... I hope you like this chapter and you continue reading. Be safe and keep your loved ones safe too.

**Chapter 4**

My dad haven't said a word about the incident with Jake. I calmed down a little and then I prepared a plate for him. Esme's food was too good to be waisted. So, I let him eat peacefully before we begin our lessons. He watched some game on the tv while I was cleaning and when I entered the living room he looked at me seriously and nodded once. I was curious about his thoughts but I would never invade his privacy like that so I restrained myself to not use my power. He would tell me when he was ready. We left the house and went to the woods behind it. He said it would be easier to concentrate if I was in the nature.

So here I am in a seiza posture trying to concentrate on my breath and find my inner self. Let me tell you that it's not as easy as it sounds and sure as hell not as easy as it was for me to change to my human form after my first change. I was frustrated and I showed it with a sigh. Dad put his arms on my shoulders and massaged them for a moment or two.

"Baby, relax. Don't think of anything. Not even the task at hand. Clear your mind of everything and just concentrate or your breath. Nothing else, just your breath."

I did as he said for a long time. I inhaled and exhaled and tried to clear my mind. I imagined a coin on my chest rising and falling with my breath. I don't know how much time had passed but I felt better, more relaxed. The pressure in my head that accompanied me all day wasn't there anymore. More time passed and I had nothing but darkness in my mind. And it was then that I saw her. My Wolf. It was pitch black around us, yet I could see her beautiful white fur and her ice blue eyes as if a spotlight was illuminated her. She was sitting with the head held high and was looking straight at me. I didn't know what to do.

"_Come closer_." She said without opening her mouth. Perhaps our minds were connected like that. I hunkered down in front of her. I was afraid.

"_Wh__at__ are you afraid __of_?" She asked casually.

"_I don't know. You. I don't want you to be angry at me_." I said truthfully. To my astonishment she laughed.

"_It's not possible to be mad at myself. The first thing you need to unders__t__and is that we are one and the same. There is no me and you. It's all you. You are the Wolf, not me. You have the ability to control yourself as wolf. I'm just your spirit, a part of you_." She said and I had no idea how that was possible.

"_I'm afraid I don't unders__t__and_." I said somberly.

"_Every creature have a spirit, you might know it better as soul. The moment of the conception of every creature, a connection is made to the spirit world. That's me to you. I'm you not some other presence in your body. You have the ability to turn into a Wolf like you have the ability to talk. It's in your genes_."

"_I might start to comprehend what you are talking about_." I said slowly. "_So, how do I control my other form? I have no idea what to do_."

"_You are a wolf Bella. You are __an __animal. As such, you have insti__n__cts. You need to learn to control your insti__n__cts. For example, it's pure insti__n__ct when you hiss and growl to someone who even thinks to harm your mate. Animals get very territorial in their lands and their mates. They tend to get aggressive. You have the same mechanisms in your __DNA__, but you also have the brain to think things over. So, it's all down on how you control your instincts_."

"_And h__ow do I control them? Everytime someone tries to do something to Alice, or even imply for that matter, I am ready to wolf out and do some damage_!" I was frustrated for a while.

"_With __the power of __will. Will and time. You are still new at all this. __You need to be patient_." She advised.

"_I think I can do that. Or at least I can try_." We stayed silent for quiet some time. I don't know what to ask next. I want to know about my grandpa, about my tattoo, about... everything and I don't know how to ask all these questions.

"_Can you tell me what it means to be an Ultimate Alpha? And why did it happen to me? And why now_?" I popped question after question.

"_You are the rightful leader of your species. We have one Alpha in every one of the seven families of Wolves. An Alpha of one family can control only members of his or her family but not members of other families. To have one Wolf to unite the seven Werewolf families it's imperative because this way we put an end to the endless conflict that started after Alexander died about what family will rule. Also, an Ultimate cannot lie but equally no Wolf can lie to an Ultimate. As of why it happened to you, well you are the desce__n__dant of an Ultimate so there is your answer. You will wander why not your mom then. Your mom was born before your grandpa became an Ultimate thus her connection to her Wolf was already made. The Wolf inside her chose to be an Enforcer. But the genes of her father passed down to you so you are the Ultimate. You asked me why now. Well, you turned into a Wolf early because you found your Imprintee. Your Wolf made the connection and is an Ultimate because in the future there will be a time that an Ultimate Wolf will be needed. That doesn't mean tomorrow or next week but in general sometime in the near future. If there was no need for an Ultimate your Wolf would have connected to one of the families that run through you. The Traditionalists, the Pures, the Rulers, the Enforcers and the Keepers_."

"_How long is the timeframe of a near future_?" I asked a bit a distressed.

"_Everything is in supernatural time frame. Time is different for supernaturals because most of them have the ability to live for centuries. So near future is anything between tomorrow and a couple of hundred years really_." She clarified.

"_Oh_." Was my super intellectual answer that would make any parent proud... not. "_Can you tell me about Alexander_?"

"_You can ask your dad about your grandfather. He was there since he was born_."

"_So my dad is older than my grandfather? That is weird_!" I wanted to laugh. That was so absurd. Well, not more than all the others things that happened to me in the last couple of days really. So, I would ask dad about the great man that was my grandfather. "Can you tell me about my tattoo?" I've changed the subject.

"It's the Calling. It's the weapon you will need to defeat your opponents. Alexander was defeated in the end because he didn't want to use it." She told me and I was instantly alarmed. Weapon? I have no idea how to use weapons! What kind of weapon was it? Why did Alexander refused to use it? I was more in trouble than I thought I was! Her words had such an impact that I lost my concentration and thus my connection to my spirit.

I opened my eyes and looked around the forest. I was taller than usual. How was that possible? Oh, I was a Wolf. I guess transformation while in meditation is easier and less painful. I looked at the sky and noticed the moon. It was beautiful. I inhaled the scent of the forest around me. Earth, pine wood and different kind of animal scents that somehow I could identify. Elks, deers, bobcats, bears, chipmunks... so many different animals. It was great to try and identify them. My mind went to Alice. I cleared it from any other thoughts to open the link with her. I can't believe that I had actually missed her presence so much. It's only been a few hours since I last saw her.

"_Hi! You had me worried for a second. It feels like it's been ages since we last talked_." She said eagerly when she sensed me. I chuckled a little.

"_It's only been a few hours Ally! How about I make it up to you and we go have some fun out in the woods? I want to run and feel how it is to be a Wolf. What do you say_?"

"_I'll be right there! Where are you_?"

"_At the woods behind my house_."

"_I will only be a second. Wait up_." She said and honestly a minute later I could hear her running through the forest. A few seconds later a body collided to mine. I knew it was Alice and as we rolled around from the impact I laughed.

"_What? I missed you_." She told me lovingly and I nuzzled her neck. The vanilla and chocolate combination was so addictive that I didn't want to let go of her. I took one deep breath and then looked at her.

"_Ready to run around for the whole night_?" I asked her playfully.

"_The whole night? We have slightly over an hour Bells. It's four thirty_." She informed me.

"_Really?! I didn't know I was meditating for so long_!" I was genuinely surprised.

"_Weeeell..._" She trailed off.

"_What_?" Did I miss something?

"_You didn't actually m__e__ditate until around three in the morning. All the other time was you trying to concentrate_." She giggled. She is such a tease! I shoved her and she nearly fell but she regained her balance fast. She narrowed her eyes at me and I run away fast! We played tag for the next hour and went a bit further than intended.

"_If you want to be home in time we need to go back. Unless you prefer me to curry your naked ass home. I certainly wouldn't mind_." She said and I saw the picture of me butt naked in her arms bridal style in her mind. I barked my horror and started running back. I heard her behind me laughing at me. That little witch! We arrived at my house and I could feel the need to change soon. I looked at her sadly. I didn't want her to leave.

"_Turn around so I can go in and put some clothes on_." I said and before she could say anything I answer her. "_No, you can't peek unless you want me to call you peeping Tom from now on_!" I told her smirking. She huffed but then turned around. I've eased into my human form easier than any other time. I guess meditating helps. I ran to my room and quickly got dressed. I dived into my senses to see where dad was. I heard his even breathing in his room. He was sleeping but not for much longer. He would have to go to work soon.

I went outside and saw Alice still with her back to the house. I had to smile at that. I jumped to her back and locked my hands around her neck and my legs around her waist. She wasn't concerned of course.

"Hey trouble." She greeted me mischievously. Her eyes were shining and I swear I've never seen something more beautiful. I dove my head to her neck and took a whiff of her heavenly scent before I let her free.

"Do you want to come in?" I invited hopefully.

"Of course. I want to see your bedroom. You have no idea how much the bedroom reveals for one's character." She said and laugh with what I'm sure was my face of horror. When was the last time I cleaned my bedroom? Crap! Well, now it's too late to change my mind. "I don't care how clean is your room Bells." She added to make me feel easier.

"You say this now but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Let's go." I dragged her through the hall and up the stairs. "Not a word about how untidy it is or you will never come in again." I halfheartedly warned her. She nodded although I'm sure she knew I didn't mean it. We enter and she gasped. I turned to see her and she was taking all in. It was a dark room, even with the lights on, mostly because every available surface was covered with posters of my favourite things like cars, motorbikes, animals and even some actresses. The places that had no posters were the shelves with my books and cds. My desk had my laptop and my printer on along with a monitor, that I used only for movies, and next to it was my bed. On the other side of the room was my wardrobe and a small table with my stereo system-a gift from dad. The bed was unmade with a couple of tank tops and my pj's on it. Some jeans were thrown in my desk chair and two pairs of socks were on the floor. I smelled around the air. It wasn't so bad but I opened the window just in case. I threw all the clothes in the wardrobe and took the socks to the bathroom basket as fast as I could. When I went back to my bedroom Alice had already made the bed and was sitting looking at my car sketchbook.

"These are amazingly detailed Bella." She said somewhat impressed.

"I know. I wanted my car perfect. It took me a couple of months to sketch them because as you can see I added things all the time. Sometimes I would change my mind too. It was a nightmare." I said remembering what last year was like.

"Yes but the result was a beautiful car. By the way, when can I drive it?" She asked me and I could hear the playful tone in her voice.

"Eh, how about later today? I want to go to Seattle and spend the day there. You know, buy a couple of things, see a friend of mine and eat to a nice restaurant for once instead of the old restaurant- only by name- here in Forks."

"Sounds good. Will Charlie let you go alone?"

"Please! I'm a Wolf and have a vampire to accompany me. What will happen to me?" I asked perplexed.

"I meant driving."

"Well, my previous statement still stands. If I have problems with the law, a certain girl could see it in my future, correct?" I said conspiratory grinning at her.

"I will, yes." She chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I restrained myself and didn't put our link in good use. She opened them and grinned at me. "Oh, there will be no problem. We will have a great time!" She was all excited but that silly grin on her face scared the crap out of me. It meant only one thing, trouble for me! Little minx... I chose to ignore it for now.

"So, what does my bedroom says about me?" I asked changing the subject as I lay in the bed next to where she was sitting.

"Well, you like cars and bikes, obviously, and if I judge from your books, you like to make things with your hands. I mean you have volumes of engineering and woodcrafting and you already told me that you restored your own car. So there is that. You like classic literature and history too. You are very good at sketching according to what I've seen in your car sketchbook and your taste in music is...eh... chaotic! And apparently you have no time to clean your bedroom." She smirked at her last statement.

"I like my room untidy just fine. For some reason, when I straighten it up I can't find anything when I want it. But when it's messy I know where everything is anytime. It's one of those things I guess." I explained not looking at her. I'm sure her room is spotless.

"And what about your music? What on earth is Barry White doing next to Backstreet Boys?! For the life of me I can't understand this!" She asks genuinely confused.

"I'll have you know that my taste in music includes every genre. I'm not in the mood for one specific genre all the time. I mean when I'm down I like listening sad, old songs. And equally when I run around like crazy doing different kinds of work I want something upbeat. I don't have a favorite band... scratch that, I love U2 and Aerosmith but I'm not listening to them all the time. Listening to music is depending on my mood. Contrary to most people, I can go on without music for days."

"Wow! I don't think I can go a day without listening to music." She admitted. We were talking about her choice in music when dad knocked on the door and his head appeared on the frame.

"Hey Bells, I heard voices. Goodmorning girls."

"Good morning Chief." Alice greeted cheerfully.

"What did you do to her Bella? She is way too cheerful for this time of the morning."

"I told her she can drive my car if it's ok for us to go to Seattle and spend the day there." It wasn't a question but I surely was asking permission.

"Sure. Just avoid trouble and if something happens call me." He agreed

"Nothing bad will happen Chief." Alice said and tapped her temple a couple of times. Dad nodded.

"Well, have a nice day ladies. Bells, we will talk later tonight. I'm off to work." He left after our usual hug. Alice looked at me for a few moments without saying anything.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly aware of the mood changing.

"Nothing bad really. I see you and your dad are close." She commented.

"We are. My mom left when I was two and I guess it drove us closer. I love him to pieces and I can't imagine not talking to him for a day. I hear other people my age complain about their parents for the stupidest of reasons, like kissing them while saying goodbye and things like that. Not me. I'm a daddy's girl and I don't have a problem showing it in public. I have the best dad why not tell him from time to time?" I said smiling. "How about you? Were you close to your family before you became a vampire?" I asked her cautiously. She looked at me and smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't remember my life as a human. My first memory is me waking up outside of Biloxi, Mississippi and being thirsty... really thirsty. When I realized what I was being thirsty for, I nearly lost it. There were some hikers nearby and I..." She paused and looked outside the window. She was so sad and it broke my heart seeing her like this. I went to her and enveloped her in an embrace from behind.

"Ally, it's a vampire's nature to drink blood. I know that you feel bad but you shouldn't. It's the circle of life and how things should be. The same Supreme Being that created the humans, created us too and it's for a reason ok?" I leaned my chin to her shoulder and tightened my arms around her. A moment later I heard her melodious laughter.

"You suck at making people feel better, you know that right?" I looked at her and nodded. It was true. Angela told me the same thing many times before. She leaned forward and her cold lips kissed my nose. That made the Wolf in me so happy that for a moment I was tempted to look behind me to make sure my tail was not out. My face burned red as I watched her go back to my bed.

"I was hiding in the forest for the next few months. I was having visions but I didn't know what it were back then. When I realized that it was the future I had a better understanding of my gift. One of the first visions I had was of a family of vampires living together and drinking animal blood. It was my salvation. I was living in the forest anyway, so I tried it. I felt relieved but I had little success on feeding solely on animals. A few months later, I had a vision of Jasper. We would meet in a cafe in Philadelphia. He kept me waiting for twenty eight years. We were traveling for two years before we found Carlisle and his family and we live with them ever since adjusting perfectly to their way of life."

"You said one of the first visions you had was of the Cullens, so it wasn't the first one. What was your first vision?" I asked intrigued. She smiled at me, a Mona Lisa smile. As if she knew something that I didn't.

"I will answer that later." She said resolutely. I complied of course.

"How did you decide to come here?"

"Well, before Jasper and I joined them, the Cullens had lived here once. The place was ideal for our kind. Not very sunny- even during the summer time- and miles of forest around. They had already established a treaty with the Shifters nearby so we decided it was time to come back. When we arrived, we talked to them. Carlisle explained why there were two more vampires than the original five. We established the treaty and went our separate ways. The night we found you, we were coming back from a night out at Seattle. Carlisle and Esme wanted to do their thing so they had their car as did Emmett and Rose. Edward and I were fighting about who would drive and Jasper said that we were killing his mood so he decided to ride his bike instead. That left Eddie and me still fighting until Esme said to take both the cars. And the rest is history."

"Did you see me that day? I mean in your visions. Did you see what would happen on your way back from Seattle?" I wanted to know if she ever saw me in her visions but I didn't know how to ask her. Apparently our link was open because she came to me and took my face in her hands.

"The first vision I had when I first woke up as a vampire was of you. It was very brief. I was driving a yellow car and I stopped to the side of the road to see if the person there needed help for something. Then I saw you enveloped in the moon's light and I swear to you in everything that's holy... I've never seen anything more beautiful. And then the other night it happened and... The bottom line is that I was waiting for you for ninety three years Isabella Marie Swan. I knew that I would meet you one day. I just didn't know when. For the next seventy seven years, I would see the same vision sporadically. And then the visions changed. I saw you and Charlie and Rene when you were born. Then I saw you and Charlie in different moments. I've watched you growing up and becoming the amazing person that you are today. So, rest assured Bells, I did see you coming and I couldn't wait to meet you." She concluded and touched my forehead with hers. I closed my eyes. The moment was too much for my nerves. She must have felt it because she took me in her arms and rested my head in her shoulder. We stood like that for what felt like hours but of course it was mere moments before my stomach decided it was time to interrupt this beautiful moment. Alice chuckled.

"Hungry?" She asked looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I nodded. I couldn't speak. "How about I go home and ask Esme to fix you something to eat while you get ready? That way we can leave after you eat and you don't need to cook." I nodded again. That would be great. She gave me a smile and a hug before she disappear.

It took me a while to shake off the moment we had. When my brain was able to funcion again I took a shower and got dressed. I drove to her house and I saw that the garage door was open. I went in to see who was there and what treasures it stored inside. To my surprise, Emmett was holding up his Wrangler- style Jeep while Rosalie in sweat pants was fixing things around.

"Good morning guys." I greeted them. Rosalie grumbled something unintelligible but the bulky vampire greeted me back.

"Morning Bells. Ready for more fighting today?" He asked excited.

"Nope, sorry Em. I am gonna go to Seattle with Alice. Raincheck?" I asked sheepishly. He nodded and grinned. I looked around to all the vehicles and bikes. Heck! I needed a tour of this place one of these days.

I went inside and greeted the rest of the family. I was informed that Carlisle was at the hospital for his first day at work. I would ask Alice later about that. Esme as always prepared mouthwatering food and too much for one person. In the end she packed some croissants overstuffed with nutella- best thing ever made- along with a flask of coffee for the road just in case I wanted some later. You gotta love her. She has great ideas. It was time to go so I gave the keys to Alice with a warning.

"If something happens to my car while you drive it, you never drive it again." I said seriously. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to your car, Bella. Relax!" Jasper and Edward laughed at that.

"Like the BMW you had before the Porsche?" Jasper piped in.

"Or my first Volvo?" Edward contributed. I'm sure my face was pale as a ghost. Or better yet, I was as pale as the vampires. Alice was next to me a few moments later.

"Bella, breath damn it! They are just teasing!" She huffed and narrowed her eyes at me and her brothers. I looked at them.

"Hey Bead Head? You better watch it!" I said and he instantly complained.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah well... we didn't get to actually spar for it. How about it right now?" I said ready for some ass kicking. He left the porch and that moment an image of me having Edward in a headlock appeared in my mind. I looked at Alice confused and she had a grin on her face while her brother was frowning and growling at me. Ha!

"Looks like we have a winner Bed Head!" I threw in his face. He growled some more and went inside pissed. Jasper laughed. I looked at him seriously. "Next time I won't stop her for running you to the ground!" I said pissed that he had the audacity to scare me like that. Then I opened the passenger's door, sat in and fastened my seatbelt. I saw Jazz dropping his jaw and Alice laughing at his expense. I felt good.

On the way there we talked about things we liked. She loved to paint and she was able to shop like no one else. At one time she managed to spent around two hundred grand on clothes and shoes- nearly a decade ago- so Esme put her foot down and now she has a budget of fifteen grand a month until she is more responsible. I was really stunned to silence hearing her money spendings.

"Bella, I keep an eye on the stock market with my gift and we are all more than a hundred years old. We have more money than the annual GDP of a small country. We try to give to charities and good causes and the money still increases. So, stop being so shocked."

"It blows my mind really. My dad was a police officer and now is Chief of police and we had a good life, you know. We didn't have money problems as far as I know but I always wanted to have my own money. It's great to know that what I've spent to buy and build this car came from five years of working hard." I looked at her and she nodded.

"I know what you mean. And I would love to work too but for us it's dangerous to be near people so much. We go to school and even that is dangerous. Only Carlisle works as a doctor because he is so amazing at handling his thirst around humans. He is the only one of us that haven't killed a human, not even as a newborn."

I listened, fascinated to the older vampire's story. He was born in London and he was turned when he was twenty three. Alice told me how he managed to get away from the humans and live in a cave for months until he smelled some deers and thought that he could survive drinking animal blood. I was impressed with his conviction to not kill humans. She also told me how he wanted a companion for decades yet he would never condemned another human being to a life like his. Then he had found Edward and his mother had begged him to do whatever it takes to save her son from the Spanish Influenza. So he did save him in the end. Then he had found Esme. She didn't delve into her story much but she left it hanging in the air that Esme might have committed suicide and that's how Carlisle saved her. The next member of the family was Rosalie. She didn't say much about her story but she told me that Rosalie was the one to find Emmett nearly dead. He saved him from a bear attack and had to carry him more than a hundred miles so that Carlisle could turn him. She had found her mate and she was afraid that he would kill him if she had tried to turn him herself.

I was in awe of the people that were members of this family. They were amazing. I wanted to get to know them better, I wanted to be a member of this family too and I was glad that my mate was one of them. My mate... I thought and looked at her. I was careful to keep our link closed because I wanted some privacy for my next few thoughts. She was so perfect. How could I be her mate? She needed someone extraordinary by her side to match her. Would I be enough? Damn it! She pulled me out of my misery by announcing that we had arrived. I gave her directions to Luke's shop. When we arrived he greeted me by hugging me and spinning me around. Alice was amused.

"Luke, this is my friend Alice. Alice this guy over here is the one I bought my car from. He is a good friend."

"Any friend of Bella's is my friend too. Nice to meet you Alice." He said and hugged her. If he noticed how cold she was he didn't say anything.

"Likewise Luke." She beamed. We stayed and talked shop for a couple of hours. Luke told me that he had found several cars that needed my touch as he had put it.

"I can't right now. We had a fall out with Sam and I doubt it he will let me use his garage and equipment." I said sadly. I explained to Alice what I had done for the Mustang that I had repaired and how it was my dream to own a full car restoration shop equipped with its own upholstery and paint section.

"Where did you do your car's upholstery?" She asked.

"I went to Port Angeles and found an upholstery shop. I asked the guy who owned the place if he could teach me a few things and let me do my own car. I paid for the lessons and for the products of course. I did the same for the Mustang."

"You are such a perfectionist!" She exclaimed. Luke laughed.

"That is an understatement!" He agreed with her.

"Pff... as if it's a bad thing. I like doing things for myself. It was my car. And as for the Mustang it was less expensive to do it myself because I didn't have to pay for man hours. It took me three days to do the whole car like I wanted it. And in the end it paid off. I had thirty two grand pure profit to my account and I can buy my bike whenever I want to! And since you are the one who has the shop that I will buy her one day from, quit complaining before I change my mind!" I punched him playfully. He grinned.

"I'm not saying anything. I only wish you were a Seattle resident so you could use my shop for the cars. It's such a pity that you can't work on them. I have a couple of them in mind and you would do a great job on them."

"Stop bugging me man! I already feel terrible that I can't work on cars any more!" I whined at him and he laughed.

"I've found a '67 Corvette Sting Ray..." He trailed off when he saw my jaw dropping.

"You are lying!" I nearly shouted.

"I'm not. It's true. I was going to call you because I have some troubles with the owner. He doesn't lower the price. The car hasn't moved for more than thirty years. He got it from his dad. I checked the vin number and everything is authentic. It has rust on the body and the interior needs everything from scratch. Of course it needs a new engine or at least restoring the old one." He had me when he said '67 Sting Ray but giving me all these details... man, I was sold.

"What date is it?" I asked hooked. I already had a plan forming.

"Seventeen of August." Alice replied. I did a quick math in my head...

"Ok, we have seventeen whole days before school starts. We can do a lot of work that period. Then we have forty three half days until the seventeenth of October. Twenty is the next Swap Meet in Pomona. I think we can do it. And even we can't we certainly can do it for December. What do you think?" I asked them both. Luke was ecstatic but Alice was sceptical.

"Where are you going to find the garage?" She asked. Luke took offence of that.

"My garage of course!" He scowled.

"And what is she going to do? Go back and forth for more than two months?" Alice was still sceptical. Yeah, that would be a problem.

"Look, you can stay at my apartment until school starts. I have a guest bedroom. If Charlie is ok with it of course. You won't have to worry about going back to Forks. Then, you can come the weekends. I don't know, we will see." He was so hopeful that I didn't want to say no to him. But I had to talk to dad about it.

"Let me talk to dad and see what he says first before I commit to anything." I grabbed my phone and went outside. His only concern was about the full moon coming up in four days and I needed to go home for that. Of course I agreed. I wasn't planning on being alone in the full moon. And I promised to keep meditating and working on controlling my instincts. He agreed to let me do it for a few trial days. I thanked him and told him that I would come and pick some clothes up later today. After that I called my editor at the newspaper and I told him I wanted to quit and because it was a short notice I had a replacement in mind- Bed Head would do anything to get rid of his beautiful nickname. He said not to worry, that he had someone to cover for me. I thanked him for the job all these years and we ended the call. Now I had to call the Olympic Outfitters, the sporting store I was working on the weekends. Mrs Newton was not so understanding but she made the whole thing about Mike, my classmate. I didn't understand what he had to do about me not working there anymore but I told her that I had found an opportunity that I couldn't pass. I went back inside smiling from ear to ear. Luke punch the air from the excitement but Alice was less enthousiastic and a light bulb went on in my mind.

"Luke, Alice can stay with me sometimes, right?" I asked as if it was a given.

"Of course. She can stay every night for all I care. My house is your house." He was so high that it would take a natural disaster to take him down. And then I realized that he had the same love for cars and bikes as me. I turned to Alice and kissed her cheek.

"Smile. It doesn't suits you to frown." I said playfully and she did smile. She stood up then and started walking to the door. "_Where are you going? Are you mad at me_?" I asked through our link.

"_Of course not. But in thirty two seconds your stomach will start its weird noises and you will state that you are hungry_." She explained.

"_Oh_!" I said embarrassed and flashed.

"_So I'm gonna bring in the croissants_." She smiled at me and disappeared.

Luke and I ate while we talked some more. When we finished- let's face it, it was a taster not a meal for me- Alice and I followed him in my car to the guy who had the Corvette. He was a guy around seventy and he wanted ten grand just for a rusty body and an unused- for more than thirty years- engine.

"_Alice, ask him if you can pop the hood again and act like you are contemplating something_." I said through our link. She did and Luke looked at me confused. I'm sure that he knew by now that Alice had no idea about cars. I shrugged. "_Now, tell me that you are not sure if you can keep the engine or if you will need to buy another one because of the damage_." Again she complied and I just nodded. "_Close the hood and look at the interior again. Tell me that the floor is too rusty to patch it up so we will probably need to replace it completely if we don't want to waste time_." She smiled secretly at me and repeated my words. "_Great. Lastly, list everything we need to fix so far __and make an estimation around sixty five thousand_." I winked at her.

"Well, let's see. New engine and transmission, complete new interior and from the body we need new floor along with replacing the rusty parts from the rest of the car. We talk about sixty to seventy grand in total. Plus ten grand for buying... Then we put on hold any other projects that we currently have in the shop because of this one... I don't think you should buy it. I have another car in my mind that is in better shape than this one." She said and I saw Luke nearly gagging. I almost laughed.

"Ok, you've heard the expert Luke. I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Burke. It seems that we won't buy your car." I said and turned to go.

"Wait!" The older man said. "How much do you think you can pay?" He asked. I knew then that he wanted the car gone.

"Mr. Burke, the problem isn't how much I can pay. The car, in its current state doesn't worth ten grand. I only have one offer to you. Five grand cash, right now and we will have your car wheeled out of here within the next couple of hours." I said and pulled the wad of hundred dollar bills out of my pocket so he could look at it. I thanked my foresight to stop at the bank before we came here. That was it. He agreed. I raised my eyebrow to Luke and gave him the money.

"Luke will do the rest Mr. Burke. Have a great weekend." I said and took Alice's hand to leave.

"You too Bella, Alice." He said and started going inside for the papers.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked panicked.

"Luke, you only need to sign the papers and have someone tow the car to your garage. I promised Alice some shopping time and I think after that performance she deserves it. I will come to the garage when it's closing time. So, see you later pal!" I said and we indeed left.

For the next five hours Alice and I went shopping. She was in her element and she was very persistent on things. She bought me anything I would possible need for the next two weeks. She told me that going back to Forks today was a waste of time. So she really bought me some work clothes and boots, some casual clothes for everyday and even some nicer things for 'just in case' as she had put it. I went down to the parking lot to leave shopping bags three times. We had just bought some toiletries when she got that look on her face. The one that smelled trouble from miles away! I looked at her suspiciously and then my gaze fell to the next shop she wanted to go. Crap! Scratch that, double crap! Victoria's Secret? Really? She wanted me to go in there with her? Is she crazy?! No way.

"Bella!" She whined.

"But it's..." I gulped. "...It's underwear Alice!" I stated the obvious.

"So? We are both girls!" She pointed out.

"That is so not the point." I mumbled knowing full well she could hear me. My mind was inundated with images of Alice only in underwear. Different styles and colors and...

"Jesus Bella! You have a dirty mind!" She chuckled.

Oh heck no! Dear Mother of everything holy, just take me with you now! Open up the soil in two and let me get lost in the abyss! I was as red faced as I could get, I'm sure.

"You are such a drama queen. You think I haven't thought of you that way? Please! You are sexy and hot as hell, of course I have thought of you like that!" She said and I'm sure I have invented a deeper shade of red by now. She looked at me up and down as if she wanted to eat me. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes were a couple of shades darker than what normally are. Now my mind was inundated with images of me in really sexy positions with all kind of underwear on...

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What?" She asked innocently. Innocent my ass! But what was I supposed to tell her? Stop thinking of me this way?

"I don't like lace." I heard myself uttering and I really wished there was a hole big enough for me to hide. She chuckled again and interlaced our fingers together.

"Good to know. Now let's go inside." She told me resolutely and I knew there was no power on earth that would make her change her mind.

The experience was... embarrassing to say the least. Alice made me go into a changing room and from time to time she would give me things to try on. I focused on keeping our mind link closed and our time there went on fast. In the end we added another four bags of shopping to the car.

"See? It wasn't that bad." She told me smiling sweetly.

"Yes, only now you know all my underwear." I said sulking.

"That's not a bad thing. Come on cheer up! Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" She asked as if the previous discussion was over. I nodded meekly. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Pizza." I said and eyed the pizzeria on the other side of where we were standing.

I ordered one pizza and Alice faked eating so that we didn't attract eyes on us. When I was nearly done, we ordered three more pizzas to go. On the way to the car I ate one. I was still not full. We went to Luke's shop and I gave him one box while I happily started eating mine. He told us that he had brought the car and we could start tomorrow tearing it apart. After that he and Alice talked about an exhibition of some type of art that was opening next week. I had no clue about art so I just listened to them talking.

It was time to leave. I would go with Luke and Alice would go back to Forks with my car. But I could feel my Wolf being restless with this idea. So tonight I would go back with Alice. I said to Luke that I would see him tomorrow bright and early and we left Seattle. This time I was driving. We were home in less than three hours and it was nearly ten. I floored it yes... I killed the engine but no one made a move to get out of the car. I turned to her hopefully.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Don't you have to talk to your dad or something?" She asked.

"I will, later. Come inside for a while." I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Ok, I will help you bring the shopping bags in." She said smiling.

When dad saw as with all the bags he nearly had a heart attack. I told him I would be right back once we had the bags upstairs. We left everything on the floor since most of them were clothes and needed washing first anyway. We went back to the living room and I hugged dad. After the greetings I sat with Alice at the love seat while dad took the armchair. I told him about the talk I had with my spirit and that we needed to talk about Alexander. He agreed. I didn't mention the weapon because I was afraid of the answer. I left it for another time. I explained the rest. He told me again that the better connection I have to my spirit, the easiest it will be to control my Lycan. I promised again that I would continue meditating. I wanted to learn more. We talked some more until I yawned.

"I'm gonna leave you to rest." She stood up and said goodnight to dad. I walked her to the door. "What time do you me to come in the morning?"

"Can you be here at five? We have a long way to drive and I want to be there early."

"Sure. I'll bring food too. Sleep well." She hugged me and I hold her close to me for a few moments. I kissed her cheek and she disappeared into the night.

I did my usual routine before going to sleep but before I went to bed I tried to meditate. It was much easier this time since I knew what to expect. My wolf form was as if waiting for me. We talked about the differences between Werewolves and Lycans. If a Lycan bites a human, the human will be a Lycan forever. They will never take a human form again. They will be beasts unless they are killed. They are usually killed by their creators because they cannot be controlled. If a human is bitten by a Werewolf in full moon, then the human will become a Werewolf too the next full moon. At any other night, the attack on the human will be like any other animal attack. The tattoo that will appear in their shoulder will be the same as the Werewolf's who has bitten them. That was good to know. I would need to have control only one night. Then another thought entered my mind and I wanted to ask since that morning when Alice told me her story.

"Alice has lost her memories as a human. She only remembers life as a vampire. Is there a way that I can find out what happened to her?" I asked hopefully.

"Alice has the purest spirit I've ever seen. I know what happened to her because her spirit knows too. Talk to her and tell her to meditate too. Her spirit will tell her if she wants to know. Or she can let me show you. Either way, you need to talk to her first." I nodded. I would talk to Alice in our way to Seattle.

I stopped the meditation easier this time and when I came to my senses I was still human. I must have more control subconsciously then. Another good sign. I went to bed feeling relaxed and slept like a baby. It was the first day since my change that I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****:** For Leah is kind of early to play a bigger part in the story but her fans won't be disappointed.

I was torn for this chapter. It could go either way and I would be happy with it but while writing it I saw an episode of Arrow and I made my mind up about how I wanted to portray Bella. So here it is. It's short but it's kind of a filler for the next one. Some of you might be disappointed but I really like the way it turned out. So before I change my mind I post it. I apologize for the mistakes you may find. Please tell me what you think. Be safe

**Chapter 5**

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I felt two cold lips on my neck and a melodious giggle to accompany them.

"Come on Bells. It' s time to get up." A voice so beautiful said that I wanted to hear it again and again. I felt a body on top of mine and someone nuzzling my neck. I raised my hand and my fingers got lost in soft hair. I heard the said someone purring and I sighed contently. I was too far gone in my sleep to register our position. I turned and I was in an embrace with my pixie of a mate.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. She giggled again and I felt her nodding. I didn't move. The scent around me was pure ecstasy and I didn't want to stop breathing. Like every other good thing in life though, it ended too early.

"Come on honey. Get up. I brought breakfast and Charlie is already up and ready. I don't know what will be left for you." She said and at the mere mention of food I was alert. I gave her a kiss on the shoulder, where it meets the neck, and I went to the bathroom grumbling something unintelligible. I took a shower in record time and I was down in the kitchen dressed and ready to eat Esme's breakfast. I kissed dad, poured some coffee and sat down next to him. I ate anything in sight that meant for me and I swear when I was done I felt like I would pop. I filled a flask of coffee for the road and we were ready to go. I reassured dad that I would be good and that I would call for anything I needed and we started with Alice behind the wheels. We didn't say much because I was still half asleep- actually, I dozed off for a while there. We arrived just in time to see Luke opening the garage. Alice was instantly on my side opening the door and helping me out. Then a thought hit me hard.

"Will you be ok?" I asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Look, I know that when I'm involved with cars like this I tend to dive in, head first, without thinking much. I just want you to know that I won't neglect you ok? It's just that I will be working on this all day and I don't want you to be bored or..." I trailed off.

"Bella, relax. I'm here because I want to be. I could stay at Forks if I wanted to. And I can still go there. It's only twenty minutes running. But I would like to have the chance to see you in your element. Besides, finding you snacks for the rest of the day is a full time job you know." Her eyes shone mischievously. I had to smile at that. She took my face in her cold hands. The difference in temperature was more than nice. "Stop worrying and have fun fixing the damn car." She said and leaned her forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath nodding.

"Thank you." I told her and we got inside with linking hands. After our greetings, Luke and I clocked in. We tore the car down- a damn hard job because of the rust- and we had to make a list with the things we had and the ones we would need. That took some long hours. I then ordered some parts that we would need to work with for the next few days and Alice, true to her word, came up every now and then with something I could eat. First was a chocolate bar and then some soda. A fruit salad was just before lunch and for lunch she brought mini croissant with turkey, cheese, tomato, lettuce and mayo... orgasmic! I had at least twenty all on my own and I think I almost gave Luke a heart attack. At some point I saw her just sitting on a chair just looking around and I couldn't help myself. I went to her and asked her to sketch the interior of the car. Nothing fancy or futuristic. Something simple like my Firebird. She beamed and I almost hit myself for not letting her help me earlier. I told her she could use Luke's computer for some ideas. We continued like this for the rest of the day.

It was around midnight- after fifteen hours of work- when Luke had enough. He wanted to go home. I wasn't all that tired but I was feeling the moon calling me so I knew that I needed to let my Wolf out for a while. Alice knew it from our link and she suggested a walk to relax me. So, Luke gave me the spare keys to his apartment and we left letting him close the garage. We went out of Bellevue at the Cougar Mountain Regional Wildland Park and I let my Wolf out. She was happy to be with Alice under the moonlight. We run around like kids and in the end we ended up in a beautiful location with a view over the Sammamish Lake. I've fallen asleep at some point and woke up to two beautiful golden eyes looking at me.

"_Is it time to go_?" I mentally asked.

"_Yes. It's nearly three in the morning_." She replied. We ran back to the car and just before I walked out of the wood line I've changed back to human and got dressed. We went back to Luke's apartment and Alice took out our bags. I went for a shower but while I was in there a thought struck me like a lightning. In a few minutes, Alice would be here... naked... with water streaming down her alabaster skin... My senses were on fire and my Wolf wanted out to claim her mate. I used every ounce of power not to get out of the bathroom and claim her as mine! I have never felt like this before. I've heard a hiss coming from the room but it wasn't enough to make me stop thinking of her like that. I was too far gone. I took care of business myself and I dreaded to go back to the room when I was done with the bathroom. I entered tentatively and very red in the face, wearing my pj's. To my relief, I was alone. Alice was gone and instead, I found a note with her beautiful handwriting.

_I went out hunting. The images were too vivid and, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I could control myself without the human next door getting suspicious. I will see you in the morning bearing gifts... Sweet dreams honey._

_P.S. Don't you dare feel guilty for that... I enjoyed it too..._

Oh thank all deities for small favors. I don't think I could handle seeing her right now. I meditated for a while and we talked about the mating bond. As my human form fell in love with Alice I would have difficulties to control myself. Great. What I needed to hear! I had no clue how to be in a relationship. I've never had one before and it's not like my environment was full of great relationships. I asked about it and my spirit told me that it would come naturally, that it was one of the perks of being half animal. Somehow the answer did not satisfy me.

"_I meant that you will have the animal instincts as __a __guide. The Wolf only wants to keep her mate happy. With that as a guide and trusting your instincts on things, you will have minimum arguments. Not that you won't quarrel but it will help with things in the long run_." She clarified. Hmm... We would see.

I woke up the next morning with the smell of food and hearing voices. I was disoriented at first before I recognize Luke's laughter. The clock showed seven thirty. Huh! Too early! I woke up and used the bathroom to be somehow presentable. I dressed in sweatpants and went to the kitchen to see Alice and Luke talking and the table full of food.

"Good morning." I said kissing Alice's cheek and sitting beside her. I stole her cup of coffee... it's not like she was drinking it anyway.

"Where is my kiss?" Luke mocked me.

"Go find yourself a girlfriend." I answered him and then went red. We haven't talked about it with Alice. It was more like a silent agreement that since we were mates we were going to have a relationship but we were taking our time to get to know each other, you know? It was a mess... Luke smirked at me but said nothing while Alice chuckled. We started eating. I tried my best not to wolf down most of the food but I didn't make it. I'm sure Luke noticed how much I ate but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me curiously.

I worked on the engine until Tuesday afternoon which was the time I needed to go back to Forks. I felt different, more irritable and ready to start a fight at any moment. I tried my best not to snap at Luke or even John who was working on a bike at the other side of the garage. I didn't want to eat. I smelled the blood mixed with the sweat and... crap! I wanted to gorge on it! The scent was mouth watering and... huh! We needed to go now! Luke knew from the beginning that today was half day for me and that I would come back some time the next day. I said my goodbyes, took Alice's hand and left. I let her drive. I was in no condition to do so myself. She was worried for me, I could tell by the sidelong glances she was throwing my way. I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

It was around seven when we arrived. Dad was already home. He wasn't his usual smiling self I was so used to. He was serious and perhaps a little anxious too.

"I can feel it." I said with a changed voice. More dark than ever before.

"I know." It was all he said back. I took Alice's hand. It helped to calm me down a little. She pulled me to her and embraced me.

"You will do great. You'll see. I have faith in you Bella." She said seriously. I tighten the hold I had on her. That made one of us because I sure didn't believe I could make it. The dryness in my throat was unbearable even as a human. How did they all do it? They make it seem so easy. Instantly I was irritated again. I let Alice go with a tight smile on my face and turned to dad. Something was different, I could feel the change coming.

"You need to go!" I said to Alice and pushed her away from me. "Dad, we need to go, now!" I almost shouted. We had agree to go near Mt Olympus at the West Peak. Let's just hope we won't find any hikers tonight.

"Bella... your eyes are red..." She trailed off. I knew that. My spirit described to me what I would look like. Red eyes was the first sign.

"Alice... please don't follow us. It's too dangerous." Dad said and I nodded. With me on the loose it was far too dangerous for dad too. I didn't want anyone else I cared about near me. We hugged one more time and dad and I started transforming. Delving into my senses, I could feel the changes. I could see, smell and hear better and my canines were out. We run as fast as we could and it only took us a few minutes to reach the spot dad had in mind. He looked at his watch.

"Only a few minutes now." He said and continued. "Remember, when you turn, go for the first animal you will smell. It helps to give you sometime until you find your real pray. There are no humans around from what I can smell. There are plenty of deers so focus on them."

I didn't have time to answer. It was time. The Lycan in me wanted out and there was no stopping the beast. I felt my bones crushing and readjusting to form the huge bones of my other form. It hurt like nothing before and I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees because the pressure was so much, I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like every part of me inside was made from lead. I tried to think of something else, of Alice or my dad, anything... it didn't work. Then, it stopped. Abruptly not gradually. And I looked around me. My dad in his Lycan form was standing in front of me. He was around nine feet tall- a bit shorter than me- nearly black fur and he stood in his two feet. His hands were like the front legs of a wolf and he had the head of a wolf with the four canines sticking out of his mouth. He was nothing like his wolf form. In front of me was a true beast. I growled because I felt threatened, somehow, and he instantly knelt in front of me with the right elbow on top of his right knee with his fist protecting his left ear, while the left one was behind him. He had his head lowered as a sign of respect. The ancient way of showing your loyalty. The Lycan in me calmed down visibly. I had absolutely no control over my body. And then it hit me.

The scent was not as potent as Luke's earlier today but it would do for now. I started running and sniffing the air. The herd of deers started moving to run away but I had my pray already between my teeth. I bit down and the fresh blood running down my thoat was doing wonders for my thirst. I started eating the deer when all of a sudden I sniffed something else. It was a thousand times more potent than Luke's scent, probably because I was not in human form. I snapped my head to where this heavenly scent was coming from and started running. I ran and ran, until I found myself on a clearing. A fire was in front of two tents and two men were looking at me as if they had seen... well... a Lycan. I could smell the fear in them but what made my throat hurt and burn was their warm and heavy scented blood. I had no control over what happened next. The only thing that I remember vividly is how soothing it was for the bloodlust I was feeling all day. Warm blood rolling down my throat... And then, the pain, the burn of my skin... It hurt so much... and I lost consciousness...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****:** Thank you for reading and commenting. I hope you like this one.

**Stelatk**, you will have your answer here.

Be safe

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling worse than ever before in my life. My head was hurting and my eyes were burning. I tried to move yet my limbs were as if made from lead. What was wrong with me? What happened? I put a much needed efford to get out of bed and I went to the bathroom lurching. The warm water helped with the fog in my head. I dressed myself and nearly fell down the stairs when I tried to move quickly. Dad was sitting on the armchair with his head between his hands. His posture was resigned. Alice was standing next to the window like a statue.

"Hey." I greeted them hoarsely. They turned their heads in my direction so quickly that I momentarily thought they would get a whiplash.

"Bella!" Alice blurred in front of me and I was instantly in her arms. Her scent and touch was like a balsam to my insides. I felt calm and the headache I had started notably to decrease. She nearly carried me to the sofa. Dad was next to me on my other side.

"I have hazy memories and a killer headache. And my right palm is red and burning. What's wrong? What happened?" I was beyond confused.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I was supposed to be there but your smell and speed are far better than anything I've ever seen. You smelt those hikers from a distance I've never seen..." Whoa! What hikers?

"What hikers? What are you talking about?" I asked concerned and then it hit me. The memory of the bloodlust, the herd of deers, the two hikers and how soothing their blood was to my sore throat, the pain afterwards... Fuck! I didn't like swearing but this situation was asking for much worse! Fuck! I wanted to scream, I wanted... There was nothing I could do. It was imposible to turn back time and it would be the only way that I could do something. I killed those hikers... Double fuck!

"What happened to my hand?" My voice was empty. The only thing that I felt was the sting at my right palm.

"Wolfsbane. It's the purple flower we have at our yard and I never let you touch. It's poison for any Werewolf. I had some with me in case I needed to restrain you. With you being an Ultimate there is no other way I could control you last night. But I wasn't prepared for your speed. It took me some time to get to you after you took off to the hikers' direction. I was too late when I finally caught up. The wolfsbane was my only way to calm you down. And apparently even the dose to knock out any Wolf, it just makes you drowsy. I needed to fight you in order for me to carry you back home. I'm so sorry Bella!" His face was pure torture.

"You are apologizing to me? I am the one who needs to say sorry dad! I killed those men, not you!" I nearly shouted at him. Not that I was angry at him, I was just frustrated and mad at myself and needed to take it out on someone since I could not argue with myself.

"Bella..." Alice started but I shook my head 'no'.

"No Alice, don't try and tell me it's not my fault." I said and stood up. "I need some time to think ok? I will go out with my bicycle for a while." I didn't look them in the eyes. I couldn't. I run out.

I rode and rode until I was sweating and out of breath. All roads were familiar so I kept going for a while. In the end, I hid the bike under some bushes and leaves and I went for a hike. I reached a meadow and sat under a tree. I was a murderer. I had killed two people. I sat there and cried for a long time, maybe hours. When I calmed down I started thinking it through.

I really can't explain what happened then or why but thinking about it left me... wondering. When children are growing up, a parent tries to teach them right from wrong. So, my whole life dad was teaching me just that. I had a very distinct idea about what was right and what was wrong. For as long as I remember, I was trying to do the right thing. Always. I was trying to be a good person, to help others whenever I could and to tell the truth even if I knew I would be punished. But now, my whole world was changing- had already changed for that matter- and I had no idea what to think or how to feel. Was I feeling guilty? Yes. Was I feeling bad for those hikers? Definitely yes. But I can't say with certainty what it is that I'm feeling. Since the first night I've talked to my spirit, my beliefs had started to change. Her words were ingrained in me.

_Every creature have a spirit, you might know it better as __a __soul. The moment of the conception of every creature, a connection is made to the spirit world. _

Killing is killing. It doesn't matter what species you kill. I have two hunters in me. One is a carnivore that will kill mammals in order to be fed. The other one will do the same but without conscience about its pray. My Wolf will never harm a human for nutritional reasons but my Lycan crave humans. Some would say I was a canibal... I wasn't for I wasn't a human anymore. I was a different species and thus not a canibal. I was just omnivorous just like the humans only my diet included humans... As a former human it should be very difficult for me to accept my actions. And, to some degree it was. But thinking about my diet was liberating to some degree. In my human form I had started eating less and less meat every day. I had made the connection to the animals and spirits subconsciously. Apparently, I didn't want to kill animals because there were no different than humans, they had souls after all. My Wolf, on the other hand, was an animal and as such had no problem killing other animals. And as for my Lycan... she was a true beast, the kind that myths and legends are made of. The trully fearsome creature that creeps into the human nightmares. And she kills humans and animals with the same ease.

I could only accept what I had done and start focusing on what I could do from now on in order to prevent it from happening again. I guess my brain was starting to compartmentalise the three different shapes that I had as Isabella Swan and started acting accordingly because I'm not sure I would be able to live with my actions otherwise. Because it wasn't the human Bella- the nearly sixteen year old girl- who had killed those hikers. It was the beast. And, in some degree, I could accept that. Now I needed to work on the ways to keep my Lycan in check. Not an easy task of course.

On my way home, I thought about what dad told me about wolfsbane. Wolfsbane is a poison for any wolf. It will prevent a Shifter from shifting for some time and it will sedate or kill a Werewolf depending on the amount of poison that will be used. We had it in our backyard for as long as I can remember but dad never allowed me go near it. His voice was so serious when he told me to leave that part of the garden to him that I could only comply. Now I knew why. I arrived home and Alice was still there with dad. They looked at me as if they were waiting for me to snap or cry or something along these lines. I managed a barely there smile.

"I'm ok. I just needed to be alone and think for a while. I'm sorry if I worried you." Dad instantly came to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more careful Bells." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault dad. Stop saying sorry. It is done. We can't do anything about it now." He tightened his hold of me for a moment before he let go. I sniffed the air smelling food and my stomach protested loudly. Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Esme stopped by to see you. She brought food if you are hungry." She said hesitantly.

"Yes, that would be great." I went to the kitchen and like always it smelled fantastic. Alice may have the ability of precognition but Esme was smart and apparently perceptive cause there was no meat on the table. I doubt that after last night I could ever eat meat again. I ate alone. I rinsed the dishes took a shower and went back to the living room.

"What time is it?" I had lost track of time.

"One thirty." Dad answered automatically.

"Are you up for driving to Seattle?" I asked Alice. She was quiet for a moment or two, unsure. "I want to do something to keep me busy. It's no use to ponder over what happened again and again. It happened. Let's make sure it doesn't happen again. But until then I have a car to fix." I said and they both nodded. "Ok then. Dad, I will call you tomorrow to chat. I will be okay. Stop worrying too much." I hugged him.

"I'm your dad and I will always worry about you." He said kissing my forehead. We said our goodbyes after that and we were on our way.

The ride to Seattle was quiet. I think Alice knew that I wasn't in a mood for talking. She must have called Luke at some point because when we arrived he left me on my own for the most part. We worked on the car and we talked only when necessary. I went to bed that night without really saying much. I guess I had a long way to go until I fully accept what I did. It's one thing to put logic behind an action in order to justify it or rationalize it but accepting it is another thing all together. I was lying in bed with my eyes closed but I couldn't sleep. I was tired though and I wanted to stop thinking. Alice was looking out of the window and had her back to me. I watched her for a few minutes.

"Do you think you could hold me until I fall asleep?" I asked her whispering. I watched her turn to me slowly, her face serious.

"I thought you would never ask." She said and came to bed. She lay behind me and took me into her arms. I turned around and nuzzled her neck. I was lying half on top of her with my hand in her hair while my right leg was between hers. She didn't say anything, she just tightened her hold around me. I sighed and closed my eyes again feeling all my burdens washing away. I wanted to kiss her so badly that moment and then it hit me. I haven't asked her out on an oficial date yet! Hmmm... She was born in the 1900's and her whole family was old fashioned. Dr Cullen was born in the seventeenth century so he expected some traditions. I sighed.

"I need to go to Forks." I stated with somewhat official tone. I saw Alice frowning.

"Now? Why?" She asked confused.

"I need to ask your dad something. And no, you are not coming with me. I will be back in a couple of hours. Stop worrying." I went to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. A minute in the bathroom and I was good to go. I went to my room and found Alice on the phone.

"I don't know. She is not telling me Bed Head!" She was annoyed. "She will be there within the hour." She disconnected the call and pouted at me. "Why can't I come?" She asked like a child.

"Because Alice! Stop pouting. I will talk to you when I come back. And no searching the future for my actions. I closed our connection." We had found out that when I don't have our mind link open she cannot see my future. I kissed her nose- I wanted her lips so badly- and then I was gone. I left the car in a parking lot to the outskirts of Seattle. I ran to the nearby trees and let my senses expand. I would be like a blur to the naked human eye. I was at my house in twenty minutes. I unlocked the door and wrote a quick note to dad explaining just in case he woke up hearing noises. I took a quick shower and dressed a bit formally. Well, formally for my taste, not for the rest of the world. Form- fitting black jeans with three inch boots and a gray pullover sweater with a hoody- what, I love hoodies and nearly all my blouses had one. Light makeup and I was ready. I drove dad's car to the Cullen's house. I didn't have to knock. The door was open and Esme with Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Hello Bella." Esme had me in a tight embrace instantly. I smiled at her. She was so sweet and motherly.

"Hello Esme..." I said reciprocating the hug. "...Carlisle." I took his hand for a handshake.

"Welcome Bella. It's been a while. Come on in please." We walked into the big hall.

"Is everything ok honey? Alice was a little vague over the phone." Esme asked worriedly.

"That was more my doing. I apologize for the time, but I wanted to talk to Dr. Cullen if you have a spare few minutes?" I asked Carlisle. They both noticed my formal tone.

"Of course Bella. Please come to my office." We went to the other side of the house to a room that was decorated like a library with heavy wooden shelves full of books around and a big desk in one side.

"Please take a seat." He offered me gently. I sat down and I heard a giggle in my head. That little minx had read my thoughts!

"_Alice stop it_!" I said trying to make it sound stern but I failed miserably.

"_So, that's what you were planning. You shouldn't go in so much trouble Bella. You are my mate_." I could feel how ecstatic she was.

"_I know that it's not necessary but I wanted to. It's the right thing to do_." I scolded. I saw Carlisle watching me curiously. I was instantly red.

"I apologize. Alice is teasing me in my head." I apologized.

"Ah, the mind connection you share. It's very interesting, I would like to have a discussion with you regarding this at some point when you feel like it." He said hopefully.

"Of course. Perhaps when I return from Seattle for school. Is that ok?"

"That would be great, thank you Bella." He smiled. "So, what can I do for you?" He was relaxed and maybe a little curious. I, on the the other hand, was nervous. I've never talked about these things with anyone.

"Eh... as you know, Alice is my imprintee and I'm her mate. I've noticed that it's more and more difficult to stay away from her for long periods of time. So, I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter." I said with as much dignity as I could master. I was sure that by now I was as red as a tomato. He was serious for a moment before he smiled a little.

"I see. I had the impression that you were already dating." He stated.

"Nope, no, absolutely not!" I think he got the picture. I'm so dumb sometimes! "It's just that... it's soothing to my Wolf when Alice is around me. I'm more calm and a lot less agitated thus I have less chances to explode when I have humans around me." I tried to explain.

"I understand. And of course you have my permission and blessing Bella. Thank you for your consideration of my feelings on the matter. I may not be their father biologically, but I consider all of them my children and I think that only Jasper would show your level of respect. I appreciate your gesture." He said and stood up offering his hand. I took it nodding once and smiling. He wanted to ask something, I could see it on his face.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that... it's rare to see people your age being so old fashioned."

"And you want to know how I am like that?" He nodded. "Well, dad is old fashioned and while I was growing up I've heard a lot of comments and outbursts about how the world should keep more traditions, that society would be better that way. I guess, although he is modern and all that, he instilled in me some old fashioned manners."

After we talked some more for a couple of minutes I left the office. My steps led me to the kitchen were a delicious smell was coming. Esme was cooking for me, even in the middle of the night.

"I've made you some sandwiches with fried cheese sticks. I thought to spare the question of _if_ you are hungry." She smiled. I nodded enthusiastically. Of course I was hungry. I was always hungry! I thanked her and started eating eagerly.

After I said my goodbyes and sat in the car I heard Alice again.

"_You are full of surprises, aren't you_?" She asked with mirth.

"_You need to know when to keep out of my mind Alice. You know that I can't control it very good yet_!"

"_But I was curious_." I imagined her lower lip sticking out and I wanted to laugh.

"Y_ou are so bad. You weren't suppose to find out about it like this. You ruined it._" I whined.

"_I can pretend that I know nothing when you come back if that will make you feel better_."

"_Really_?" I was being sarcastic of course. "_Just for that I won't ask you out when I come back. I will do it when you least expect it_." A smug grin appeared on my face.

"_This is not fair Bella! It's not like I read your mind on purpose! Your thoughts are just there in my mind! What am I suppose am to do? Start singing to cover your plans_?"

"_Stop whining Alice. It's not gonna work._" After a pause I continued. "_Sulking and pouting won't work either_." I added when she projected herself pouting. I laughed. "_I will be there in a while_." I said and closed our connection.

I went home and dad was up. He was worried until I explained it to him. He smiled at me and with a 'That's my girl. Good night Bells' he went back to sleep. I've changed my clothes and removed my makeup before I leave. I run back to Seattle and mindful of Luke, I tried not to make too much noise in the kitchen when I put Esme's food in the fridge. When I entered my room, Alice was seating next to the window drawing. She looked at me and we smiled at each other without saying anything. I took a quick shower once again because I was all sweaty. When I came back to the room she was already in the bed waiting for me. I nodded to her gratefully and resumed my earlier position half on top of her. I had a restful sleep for the rest of the night.

The days were coming and going. The car was coming along nicely. She would be a beauty once finished. Alice told me that the first week back to school the weather would be nice with the sun in plain view. That meant no school for her. I didn't like it. I asked dad if I could stay out of school for the first week too. It took some convincing on my part and I even put Alice to ask him too and in the end he gave in. He said he would talk to the headmaster. I couldn't see what the big deal was. It's not like we would do much the first week anyway. Next Sunday morning- yes, I made her wait ten whole days for peaking on my thoughts- I asked Alice if she wanted to go see a movie with me, like a date. She was beyond happy.

When I was planning our date I was careful to keep our mind link closed. She told me at one point that her family had some rare movies in 70mm films and she enjoyed watching them from time to time but she hadn't done it in years. I confided in Esme that I wanted to see a movie like that at the Cinerama here in Seattle- one of the three remaining theaters you had that option in the world- but I didn't know how to go about it. She told me not to worry, that she only needed to make a phone call and she would call me back with the details. She called me back an hour later.

"Everything is taken care of. The first of September at noon per your request. You only have to say your name and they will escort you to the room. Private viewing."

"You are a lifesaver. Thank you Esme. How much did it cost?" I asked and she was silent for a few moments. "Esme, I want to pay for that. It's our first date and I want it to be special for Alice. Please?" I added. She agreed and told me the amount of money she had spent and gave me her account number to transfer it. It was expensive but Alice was worthy of a lot more.

That morning I dressed up nicely at Luke's room- he was at the garage working on the car- and when I was done I knocked the door to my bedroom. Alice answered it right away. When I saw her... I swear I forgot how to breath. She was so beautiful that I would be happy to stay right there and just look at her. She was wearing formfitting black pants with a gray blouse and a deep blue shirt. Three inch black boots and a scarf around her neck in different shades of blue and fingerless gloves that went up half way to her arms. Simple but so hot! Her makeup was light and her hair was meticulously tousled. She was perfect. I gulped audibly and tried to moisten my lips with my tongue. The action did not go unnoticed and she grinned at me without saying anything.

"You look amazing." I said hoarsely and nervously.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She commented and checked me out. I flushed.

"Thank you." I mumbled and cleared my throat. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes." She took her leather jacket and her little purse and we were on our way. I drove us to the Cinerama which was located in Belltown not too far from Luke's shop. When she saw where we were going, Alice nearly squealed.

"Only three places in the world have Cinerama movies. Here at Cinerama Seattle, at the Cinerama Dome in Hollywood and at Pictureville Cinema in Bradford which is in England by the way!" She was so excited she was talking a mile per minute. If I knew how happy that would made her I would have planned it earlier.

"Well, I hope you like what I have planned. I was told that what we are going to see is one of your favorites." I grinned at her. We entered the theater a quarter before noon. I said my name to the window and they treated us like royalty. What did Esme tell these people? In any case, Alice was in her element so I didn't care really. They escorted us to the room and we were left alone. Alice frowned when she saw the empty room.

"Are we early?" She asked confused.

"No. We have a private screening as this movie is one of your family's private collection. There are few negatives of this film and I'm sure none is in the pristine condition that yours is. Esme explained to me that you have insured your whole collection of 70mm film movies. So I reserved the whole room for us. It's not for everyone to see. She told me that she alluded to sue the theater if something happens to this negative." I explained.

"I can't help it. I love old cinema. Today's movies are full of visual effects and everything seems fake to me. What are we going to watch?" She asked me.

"Be patient for a few more minutes and you will find out." I answered. That moment a guy came into the room rolling a small table with food. I was sure it was Esme's doing! Juice, water and finger foods... Oh! In a darkened room she thought of finger food? Really? Was she trying to kill me?

The lights started to fade and the screen came to life. If vampires could pass out, Alice would when she saw the movie.

"The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm? How the hell did you know which one to pick?" She asked me and she would have cried if she could.

"You mentioned it one time and when I asked Esme she confirmed that it was your favorite. When I told her my idea and asked if it was possible she wasted no time to bring the negative here herself. She will come later today to take it back your house in Ithaca." She looked at me with such adoration that I felt my cheeks flush. I tried to turn my head elsewhere because of her intense stare but she cupped my face in her cold hands.

"No one ever did something like that for me." She whispered still looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Well, I hope so. I'm your mate after all." I said with conviction.

"Yes you are. And I'm so damn lucky you are mine." She said mostly to herself before she closed the distance between us and took my lips between hers in a searing kiss.

It was the first time I was kissing someone. Or better yet I was kissed by someone. And I never wanted to end. Her lips were cold on my warm ones and the combination of the temperature along with her scent and taste drove me crazy. She traced my lower lip with her tongue and I instinctively opened my mouth to capture it. She wasted no time and started searching for mine. The second our tongues met I was a goner. The moan that left my throat was loud and seemed to please her because she left one too. I reached behind her head and pulled her more on me. I felt my heart rate increase and the sensations wreaked havoc with my brain. I don't know how long it lasted but when she pulled back her eyes were midnight black and I was sure that mine were blue and dazed. What did she do to me? She kissed me on my nose.

"To be continued." She said seriously and snuggled to my side with my arm around her shoulder.

I would lie to you if I told you that I knew what the movie was about. I have no idea what we saw. My mind was in our kiss and to Alice's expressions while she was watching the movie. She is such an expressive person but during the day I was always working on something or other. Now, I had the time to watch her face turning from sad to happy and back again within minutes. It was fascinating to watch and it had me hooked on her. When the movie ended Alice turned to me.

"Thank you for this Bella. It was an amazing surprise." She told me and kissed me again. And again my brain stopped working. Everything in me filled with Alice. It left me breathless. I growled into the kiss.

"Easy there." She smiled gently but I could see that she was distracted as well.

"I don't know what's wrong. My mind is hazy and I can't see anything but you Ally!"

"I know honey. I can see myself through you and the way you see me is amazing." She nuzzled my cheek with her cold nose and I sighed contently until she started trailing kisses to my ear and down my throat. I wanted her so badly!

"_I don't think I'm ready for that yet_." I told her honestly in our link.

"_I know that too. And trust me when I say that I may be impatient in a lot __of__ things in my life but not this Bells. It will come in time. And it will be spectacular like our kisses. Stop worrying my beautiful Wolf_." She thought while continued leaving kisses and trying to find a special spot. She found it right below my ear and she bit down on it. I growled loudly and pulled her hair back while I dove in for a kiss. This time I explored her mouth inch by inch. I wanted to drink her in... to inhale everything she had to offer. When we stopped, I was a hair away of taking her right then and there. I bit my lip to try and control myself. I leaned my forehead to hers.

"We need to go soon or we will be in trouble." I was panting.

"Ok." She agreed and we embraced each other for a few minutes to calm down. I could feel my Wolf. She was restless and wanted out but I focused on Alice's breath and I've managed to calm down eventually. She fed me some of the food and I teased her linking her fingers. I had the pleasure to watch as her eyes changed color from the golden I loved so much to a deep brown and eventually black when she would steal a scorching kiss and would leave me wanting more. We, eventually, left the theater without incident. Judging from her reaction, the first part of the date was a success. The second part, a trip to the mall, was less fancy but I was sure she would enjoy it as well.


End file.
